Ecstasy
by Killer Instincts
Summary: Kagome's a girl who's having problems passing high school, let alone her secret identity as a miko. And when she finds a friend who can match her in agruing. Sound friendly? The students at her demon hunting boarding school hate him because of what he is.
1. chapter 1

****

Ecstasy 

Chapter one

*^*^*^*

__

A young girl ran as fast as she could down the deserted street, her makeshift weapon held by her side. Kagome's grip tightened around her crowbar as she gazed around suspiciously for her target. A sudden movement towards the door of an abandoned building caused her to jump slightly in temporary fright. "Figures." She grumbled under her breath before she tried opening the door; locked. "Damn." She cursed. "They're getting smarter."

She took a few steps back, readying her balance before she kicked the door down, knocking it clearly off it's rusty hinges. "Why don't you just show yourself…" she screamed, her voice echoing throughout the large mildew covered warehouse. She cautiously kept her eyes peeled for any motion. She heard nothing but silence and her distant heart beat in her chest. "This really sucks, you know?" she called out, "I have a shit load of homework." She added that last part mostly to herself.

Kagome jerked when she heard something from the top of a stack of crates. Her temper was rising steadily, "alright now you've pissed me off." She took one swing with her crowbar and knocked the crates down, shattering the one that had received the impact to splinters. Kagome waited until the dust filled air cleared before she started her search again. That's when she heard it…a faint hiss…like a snake, pulsed against her ear…Kagome gulped, knowing exactly what was behind her. She could feel what felt like a slimy tentacle edge up her leg. Her body instantly froze and she couldn't move, like she was paralyzed. Luckily she was used to demons using these kinds of attacks, using a sensitive sound to temporarily hypnotize their victims. Kagome mustered up all the strength she could to whirl around, smashing her crowbar against the monster's head, ripping into his ear and digging into his skull.

He shrieked in pain, backing away from her, his tentacle like tail whipping around him defensively as he covered his face with his gnawed and scaly green hands. If a human would have received that kind of blow to the head…they wouldn't have a snowball's chance in hell of surviving it. But this thing wasn't human.

Kagome just chuckled, "stupid demon." They were soulless monsters, especially the one she was staring at…she had witnessed him murder a man, and had almost tried to eat him, had Kagome Hirugashi not been there to stop it. Creatures like him were every where, roaming the streets of New York and the world. Though humanity refused to believe demons like the one Kagome was staring at actually existed, they just simply swept the idea under the rug. Only a short few, like Kagome for example, believed in the truth.

The demon backed away slowly, one hand still covering his injury, while he kept both of his fish-like eyes on the girl who'd struck him, and then without hesitation he took off at a mad dash for the conveniently wide open exit. Kagome however didn't chase after him; she just rolled her bright green eyes. She pulled her crowbar back, aiming at the retreating demon's head before she threw it with all her might. The metal bar flew like a dart headed for a dart board right before it smashed into a green scaled skull, sending the demon sprawling for the floor…and then he was motionless. Bull's eye. 

Kagome smirked triumphantly as she walked up and yanked her crowbar out, twirling it around as greenish purple blood splattered every where. "They'll never learn." She sighed as she watched the demon's body melt away into a glob of bubbling black goo. 

*^*^*^*

That same girl a year and a half later sat quietly in the back seat of a black stretch limo, an angry glare plastered on her face. She stared out of the window, subconsciously watching as the trees and the bright yellow line danced behind her, beside her, and before her while the limousine made it's way down the winding road.

"This really sucks, Miroku." She stated, glancing over at her brother beside her. The older sibling only smiled down at her and tucked a stray strand of his sister's black hair behind her ears, which had fallen from her high ponytail.

"Don't always be so negative, Squirt." He sighed. "This is a great opportunity for us…just imagine it Kagome…" He trailed off into a long speech about when 'God closes a door he opens a window', but Kagome lost interest and just ignored him as her attention turned back to the endless dancing yellow line. He was right though, this was the opportunity of a lifetime, and she didn't want it. From what she had read on the brochure that she had been given, the place sounded like some snobby version of a boot camp from hell.

Though she had no choice but to accept the offer she had been given, the school was free, even if it only allowed _certain_ people to become it's students. The two Hirugashi siblings were orphans…their parents had died…in _that_ accident. An incident that neither child ever spoke of, it had happened about a year and a half ago…Kagome was hard pressed just to forget it, a tougher job than she could have ever imagined. And ever since then the siblings had been living with their poor grandmother, Kaede. An elderly woman who unfortunately bit the big one only a week ago. 

Kagome had been terrified after that; terrified that her and her brother might have to be separated and put in different foster homes…that is until _he_ stepped in. 

Kagome stared up at the driver irritatedly before she pulled her headphones over her ears, and turned on her portable CD player that sat in her black baggy jeans pocket. The music blared aggressively in her ears, which oddly enough soothed her. She closed her eyes, only to have her headphones ripped away by her brother. 

"I think you should have worn something different." He groaned.

Kagome sighed as she stared down at her 'dark' attire. "What?"

Miroku only smirked, scanning her black T-shirt and black baggy jeans that were covered in zippers and chains. He had a feeling that those pants were his, but he didn't press the matter, he only wrapped an arm around his _squirt_, as he liked to call her and gave her a small kiss on the temple. "You know I love you, right?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

He kissed her temple again for his answer.

Kagome just rolled her eyes again and placed her headphones back over her ears, drowning out the world around her, but not after she reluctantly pulled her feet up and hugged them to her chest. She leaned her head against Miroku's shoulder as he tightened his arm's grip around her neck affectionalty, and rested his chin against her soft raven hair. _What am I ever going to do with you, Kagome?_ He pondered silently. 

"We're here." The chauffeur announced as he pulled up to a large barbwire covered gate. And beyond that…there was a mansion. Kagome's eyes widened as she eyed the ridiculously large building. 

"We…we're going to be living in that?" Kagome squeaked. 

Miroku nodded. "Yeppers," he laughed. 

Kagome got that uneasy feeling, you know…the one where you think you're dreaming. Miroku, without having to be told, reached over and pinched Kagome's arm, receiving a smack in the head and an angry glare in return. 

"State your identification." A voice crackled from the intercom stationed at the gate. 

The chauffeur leaned in close to the speaker, "056KO49510." He spoke as clearly as possible as he read the nonsense numbers and letters from a piece of paper on the top of his bulky clipboard. 

The woman on the other end paused for a moment, obviously checking to make sure the identification was authentic, and then: "You may pass, and Welcome Mr. And Ms. Hirugashi to the Milestone Manner."

Kagome glanced at her brother skeptically, but he just shrugged his shoulders. 

The gate in front of them teetered open at a snail's pace before it allowed the vehicle passage to the beyond.

Kagome stared around almost in a depressed state of mind, the place was too big for her liking; it looked too snobby to her. She could tell the place had high security by the tall electric fence that stretched around the five hundred-acre property, and the video cameras that were positioned every where…and in the most obvious places.

*^*^*^*

A beautiful young woman who looked to be in her mid twenties made her way along the main hallway of the Milestone Manner. She held her face up high, her graceful yet stern features were breathtaking in their own as she moved serenely down the grand staircase, her hand gliding down the polished wood railing. She was a gorgeous woman, though her expression was serious, with her cold black eyes, that just made her all that more appealing. Kikyo strolled through the grand leaving room, her posture and movement was perfect; like a real live lady. 

She walked past the library, not even acknowledging anyone she crossed on her path. Kikyo gracefully paced past the kitchen, ignoring the three teenage girls who waved at her as she made her way…she even ignored the fourth girl who made gagging noises, forcing the other three youths to burst into a fit of giggles. Kikyo was known about the manner as a very proper but firm person…but it didn't seem to bother her, even if no one liked her. 

She stopped in front of a pair of tall elegant wooden doors, with a dark wood polish and beautifully detailed carvings of a battle scene that swept across the wood in an array of war. She grabbed onto the shiny gold doorknobs and twisted them, opening the doors wide for her entrance. "Headmaster?" Her voice vibrated against the walls.

Her eyes surveyed around the large office, it had tall bookcases that stretched up to the high ceiling. Wooden filing cabinets that had been imported from Asia especially for her employer, lined against the wall right behind the large office desk that Kikyo stood in front of.

"Headmaster…" She trailed off as she stared at the back of the tall black leather chair. "The Hirugashi's have just arrived."

The chair whirled around, a man with long wavy black hair and bright green eyes peered up at her. His face was surprisingly kind in contrast to his secretary. "Very well then…please send the girl in…just the girl."

Kikyo nodded. "What shall I do with the boy?" 

The raven-haired man stared at a small pile of papers on his desk, contemplating her question. "The boy is of no use to us…just show him to his room…I'm very sure he will be pleased." A small smile spread across his lips. "And…," he stared at his cold hearted secretary, "bring Ms. Hirugashi to me, I would very much like to speak to her…."

Kikyo nodded before she disappeared leaving her boss to stare after her with a smirk. "Kagome Hirugashi…" he tried the girl's name, seeing how it fit, he rather liked how it rolled off the tongue "a girl finally worth training." He thought aloud as he glanced over her records. She was a fair student when it came to academics, but it was her physical capability that interested him, she had also been involved with numerous…incidents with the police, from breaking and entering to stealing a car. But that was the kind of thing that the students who lived in Milestone Manner were expected to have. 

****

"Ms. Hirugashi." Kikyo announced in a dignified voice that gave Kagome goosebumps. Kagome walked in and stood in front of the desk, her stubborn face glued on tight, she didn't like this, she didn't like this place, she didn't like this man, and she certainly didn't like the secretary. "Ms. Hirugashi, this is Headmaster Dante Doi," She introduced the man before he stood up and shook Kagome's hand, which she hesitantly took. 

"Please Miss, take a seat." The Headmaster offered, gesturing to the seat behind Kagome, but she stood motionless in her place. A smile erupted on the Headmaster's face. "You are stubborn." That was more of a statement than a question. "I like that." He chuckled. "Welcome to the Milestone Manner." He turned to Kikyo; "you may go now." Kikyo nodded before she walked out and shut the doors behind her. "I'm sure you have many questions for me…Ms. Hirugashi."

Kagome stood silent. 

Headmaster Doi stared down at the teenagers cloths, suddenly becoming aware of the spiked dog collar around her neck and her black bondage pants, not to mention the array of stray purple streaks present within the girls wavy raven hair, _oh dear_. He had been aware that Kagome Hirugashi had been born and raised in a bad part of the country, but he had never expected her to show up looking like a thug. He pushed the matter out of his mind, knowing that it was wrong to judge her. 

"Alright then." He sighed. "As you are aware I have invited you here because-"

"Because of what I am." Kagome interrupted him. She knew everything about Headmaster Doi, and the reason he had called upon Kagome despite her _extensive_ criminal record. Dante Doi had granted Kagome clemency and allowed her to become one of his students because Kagome was well…a little different from most people. Kagome could do things that no average Joe could ever dream about. She had power, Kagome could lift things at ease without contact all she had to do was think about it, and the objects around her would obey. She could read peoples' thoughts; in fact she was doing it to the Headmaster now. Kagome had been gifted with speed and agility, she could put Cat Woman to shame, but in all honesty she thought of her talent as a curse…she hated it, and the responsibilities that came with it. And that's just what this Dante intended, to push more responsibility onto her, to tell her that it was her duty as a _Miko_ to protect the human race from creatures that man refused to see. In Kagome's eyes that wasn't fair, it wasn't her fault she could do these things, they just came naturally, and to her luck only a slight handful of people in the world could do what she could…and most of them where in this very building. Dante wanted Kagome to drop everything and save the world…but that was something she didn't want to do. It was a job obviously meant for Superman, not her. 

"Miss." Dante sighed, sensing his mind being violated, he mentally put a barrier, blocking her from his thoughts. "I know what you are thinking." He stood up and wandered over to stand next to her. "You think I am going to make your life a living hell, right?"

Kagome only nodded. 

He sighed. "Ms. Hirugashi, I promise you that this institute is not here to force the responsibility in which you have assumed. Yes we do ask that our students go out every other night and make a clean patrol of our town but..." He rubbed his temples. His long black hair was pulled in a low ponytail. And as he leaned against his desk Kagome got a good view of what he was wearing. He looked pale up close, his skin was white and his clothes were rather…vintage, he looked odd in his frilly white silk button up shirt and his read velvet trench coat. Kagome for a moment thought he might be a vampire, but when she saw his reflection in a mirror across the room she pushed that idea aside. Though she did have to admit…he was rather gorgeous in a dark and passionate , even if she hated him at the moment. "But…we want nothing more than to train you."

Kagome eyed him suspiciously. "To train me?"

"Do you know what you are, and just how special your abilities are?"

Yawn.

"Ms. Hirugashi, I'm sure as you are aware, mikos don't come around very often, especially not in the same family…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Kagome groaned. "My mom was a miko, my grandmother was a miko. I've heard all of this before."

Dante's smile widened. "And do you know how rare that is?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders in an 'I really don't care' sort of way.

"You." He emphasized. "And your family are the only one in history to have three mikos in a row…it's truly extraordinary."

__

Ok, so the 'I really don't care' shrug didn't work, maybe I should just say it. "In all honesty Mr. Doi, I really don't care, so what…my family's a little out of the ordinary, it's not that big of a deal." She stared at him, she couldn't help it, by the way he was looking at her and acting, it was like he had just found King Tut's tomb or something, he'd made the discovery of a lifetime. And it was making Kagome awkward, she wasn't an item, no jewel or artifact; she was a human being, and she was sick and tired of people treating her other wise.   
He smiled at her, taking a quick sip of his water before he continued. "Alright then, let me get down to the point, Kagome…may I call you Kagome?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, finally getting just comfortable enough to sit down in the armchair behind her. 

"Kagome…I've seen all kinds of students leave this building, more than I can count. So many people have collected in these walls with each passing generation…"

__

Generation? Just how old is this guy, he looks like he's maybe twenty four or something…maybe he is a vampire. Kagome gulped.

"I have seen student after student come through here, that happened to have just a little too much power than they can handle…and eventually it lead to their deaths. But not one of them has had the kind of power that I am told you possess…you, from my understanding, are far beyond anything I have ever seen. And from what I have been told you are like a walking time bomb just waiting to happen, given that you do not have the proper training. It was said to me, that you don't have enough hold on your powers, you can't control them…"

Kagome groaned finally getting fed up with his pointless jabbering. "Alright fine, I'm powerful. Big whoop. But why does it matter to you…what is it you want from me exactly?"

A smirk graced across his face. "I want you to join my school, the Milestone institute…I am sure you will be rather pleased with my staff, I have over the years hired the best of the best…to teach you everything you need to know. From demonology to weapons training, in no time you will be able to master and use that power of your to it's full potential. You will no longer have more than you can handle…"

"So basically what you are saying is…that I'm a minis to society?" 

The Professor sighed, obviously at a loss for words. "You've taken me out of context, Miss."

Kagome just shook her head, having made up her mind about this man and this institution a long time ago. "No I think I heard you rather clearly. I do not want to hear of how I am so damn powerful…I'm sorry but in all honesty you couldn't pay me to stay here. I know what you people want from me…you want me to stay in this boot camp disguised as a boarding school, just to pound me into a mindless weapon that's at your disposal…

Dante went to defend himself but Kagome continued, not giving him the chance to interrupt her. She was on a roll, and there was no stopping now.

"I've already been through this before. And trust me, it's not exactly something I'm ready and willing to let happen again…I don't trust you, Mr. Doi. I have gone through hell, just cause I can do a few little magic tricks. I was taken advantage of. And I'm not stupid enough to let it happen again." She stood up again; ready to leave and never come back when it hit her square in the face…Miroku. Kagome could never do anything to hurt her brother…and she could never live without him, there was a fifty/fifty chance that if Kagome and Miroku didn't stay at Milestone they would get separated. And that was one thing she was promised by the Headmaster in his letter he had sent her, all of his student's were allowed a member of their family to live with them in the manner. And with such a big house, she knew Headmaster Dante Doi had enough room…and he would keep his word 

She turned and stared at him, although she was only fifteen, she pulled on the most adult face humanly possible. "Never mind, Headmaster. Please excuse my rude behavior." She held out her hand in a truce. "It's just been a rather hard and long transition on me, but that does not justify my actions. I apologize. I pray that you will forgive me."

Dante eyed her with a raised eyebrow; a girl with six earrings in one ear, purple streaked hair, and black fingernails was acting…mature. He was shocked in all honesty. But he shook her hand anyway. "It's quite alright." He beamed. "I understand whole heartily, and please, call me Dante."

Kagome took a deep sigh. "Yes, Headmaster."

"I do not know what you have had to endure in the past, Ms. Kagome. But I promise you, you are safe her at Milestone Manner…our only intentions are your safety, and to help you as best as we can, you have something Ms. Hirugashi, not something that everybody has. We are only here to help you cope with your situation…"

__

Not again. Blah, blah, blah. This guy loves to hear himself talk.

"But instead of just telling you about Milestone…let me show you/ Please, Miss. Follow me." He opened the doors and stepped out, passing Kikyo at her desk on his way. Kagome trailed behind him, hating herself for surrendering so easily, but knowing deep down that her brother was worth it. "I'll give you a headmaster's personal tour…."

"That doesn't happen very often does it?" Kagome asked, still in her adult mode.

He nodded. "On rare occasions, and when I find a student I particularly favor."

Kagome stared at the back of his head in awe. He favored her, after she had just insulted his school?

"As you see Ms. Hirugashi, this institution specializes in student's of your genre. We have a short range of Mikos…not very many fall in that category I am afraid…but we have a large variety of demon hunters…" He opened a stray door, which opened up into a large sunroom with padded floors and weapons lined all along the walls. There was obviously a class in progress because there was an instructor standing in front of a small group of students who were all dressed in black martial arts uniforms, there was belts ranging from white to blacks in all kinds of different rankings. 

"Take Ms. Sakamoto for instance." He gestured to a girl in the far right hand corner, she was a pretty girl with long dark brown hair pulled up in a tight ponytail, but it was her belt that caught Kagome's eye. Third degree black belt, impressive. "She's one of my strongest demon hunter's." 

Dante entered the room, and as if God him self had graced their presence all the students stopped everything and simultaneously gave their headmaster a respectful bow. "May I please borrow Sango Sakamoto?" Dante asked the class's instructor before the Headmaster glanced adoringly over at the girl again. The instructor nodded. 

"Sakamoto, you're dismissed." The burly instructor announced. Kagome eyed his white uniform, rather odd in contrast to his student's black ones.

Sango bowed, and then jogged over to her headmaster. "Uncle Dante." She cheered, stopping in front of the raven-haired man. Her eyes twinkled brightly, as she turned her eyes to Kagome and smiled. "Is this the infamous Kagome Hirugashi?"

Her uncle nodded, giving Sango a pat on the back. "Kagome Hirugashi, this is my niece Sango. Sango, this is the girl I told you about, the one I kept receiving letters from her grandmother. This is Kagome Hirugashi."

"Hey." Sango smiled, "Welcome to Milestone…you are going to love it here." She leaned in and whispered into Kagome's ear. "My uncle may seem mean now, but you'll get used to him. He tends to spoil his student's rotten."

"I heard that." He glared at her for a moment before breaking back into his smile again. "I would like you to help Ms. Hirugashi settle in at the school and on the midnight shift, I have purposely placed her on your team. I'm not sure I want her _transition_ to be any more troubling." 

Sango nodded. "Of course Uncle Dante." She giggled, smiling at Kagome. "I really mean it though." She paused for a moment. "Milestone Manner's the best. And don't worry about school, I'll show you around to all of your classes, it'll be a breeze. And I'll show you the ropes to the midnight shift…once you get used to it, it's pretty fun…of course as long as you don't have a squeamish stomach."

Kagome could only nod, not having a clue what she was talking about; but she seemed nice enough. She was really pretty.

The Headmaster stared at his niece skeptically. "Good. Now I'll leave you to your training." He ushered her back into the room. "I won't let you miss any of your class."

Sango went back into her class, waving goodbye to her uncle and Kagome.

"School? Midnight shift?" Kagome questioned as the Headmaster sealed the doors back shut. "Why do you need Sango to help me take me around?"

"I am afraid I can not help settle you in your school area, Ms. Hirugashi."

Kagome wasn't sure whether she should be upset or not. "Why not."

"Because, Miss." He walked up the grand staircase. "I suppose you were not informed that during the day you will not be attending your average classes in this facility, I don't have enough room or money to have that kind of an institute. Your normal schooling will be taken place at the local high school, Warington High School."

Kagome's jaw dropped. "What?! You mean I have to go to school…and then come hear…"

Dante nodded. "You will attend three classes here at Milestone, upon returning from Warington. One: basic self defense training. Two: demonology. And three, since you are…different from most students here, you will be taking an extra class. Psychic Awareness and Control."

Kagome's heart stopped. Three extra classes added on to school, it was hard enough trying to pass biology. 

"And then…" The Headmaster continued. "Every other night you will go into the city and make a quick check for demonic activity, ergo the midnight shift. The students of Milestone take…turns, if you will, with which night they…make their round. You have been assigned to Sango's team. You have team B…of course I won't allow you to go out just yet, I have to make sure you are capable of it, but, lets just say…I look forward to hearing of your achievements."

Kagome felt her knees buckle. Was Miroku really worth _all_ of this? That was way too much work. "What team…is…Miroku on?" Kagome stuttered. 

Dante thought for a moment. "Your brother? He will be in a different sector of Milestone, he, if I'm not mistaken, is in the guest quarters…he's not on a team Ms. Hirugashi. He's not like my normal students, he has no fighting ability, or powers like you."

__

Great. I do all the work…and he gets to live like a king in this big house. Kagome watched as a rather tall, blonde girl with a pretty face passed her. Only taking her time to say hello to her headmaster before she continued on, _not to mention the schizophrenic's _(Miroku_) perverted side is going to have a field day with all these pretty girls running around. The things I do for that numbskull_. That was one thing her brother was infamous for…his wandering hand that had a mind of it's own. She loved her brother, really she did, but when it came right down to it, he had a one-track mind. Two words. _Playboy bunnies_. 

"Are you alright, Hirugashi?"

Kagome nodded, still trapped in her daydream of choking her brother to death with a sock. "I'm fine."

*^*^*^*

Kagome laid silently on Miroku's bed, watching him unpack. After the Headmaster had finished his tour and had shown Kagome to her own room, she had ventured out to find her lecherous brother, so she could strangle him. But unfortunately she didn't have the heart to do it, she felt bad for the sock.

"I can't believe this place." Miroku hummed as he threw his clothes to the floor, not even bothering to at least stuff them in a drawer. "Well I'm unpacked." He glanced at the large heap of clean clothes before he walked over and collapsed on the bed beside his little sister. "I can't believe how great this place it, they have an indoor swimming pool, a game room. They have a pool table and everything." He exclaimed excitedly, as he rolled up on his side and leaned up on his shoulder so he could look down at his sister. "I think me and you are going to be really happy here, Kagome."

Kagome could only smile. There was so much she had to do just to keep them together it felt like all of it was weighing down on her shoulders. But she didn't have the heart to disappoint the only family member she had left. 

"Just look, I think our luck is finally turning around." He stared down at her, and then without warning engaged into a tickle attack. Kagome kicked and laughed, pleading him to stop, but Miroku just persisted his assault. "Say mercy." He laughed.

"No…" tears were pouring down her cheeks from laughing so hard. "Stop, stop, alright, alright, alright. Mercy." She had let him win.

"I can't hear you."

"Mercy damn it." She giggled trying to push him off her. "do you want me to spell it for you?"

"It wouldn't hurt." He chuckled.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Well, I hope you guys liked my first chapter, I like it. I have a great deal planned for it. Okay for those of you who are aquatinted with my other story, Rumors Ruin Reputations, I know you probably recognize Dante…I couldn't help it. I love him, he's 'gonna' marry me don't you know? But anyway, if you are wandering, where our beloved Inuyasha is…don't worry he's coming up soon. This wouldn't be an Inuyasha Fanfic without Inuyasha. Also, am I the only one who felt weird that Kagome and Miroku are lying on a bed together, even if they are brother and sister. I guess the anime is really pounded into my head…it affects the way I think…that can't be good. ^___^ Oops. 


	2. chapter 2

Hey all. Hope you liked my first story. Left you with a lot of questions didn't it? How did Kagome know she was a miko? How, why, and from whom did Headmaster Dante Doi receive letters about Kagome Hirugashi? What is and just how old is Headmaster Dante Doi? What happened a year and a half ago when her parents died? And where in the hell is Inuyasha? All these will be answered in this chapter…just kidding. Sorry folks, you may get a few answers here…but that's about it. You are going to have to wait to find out the rest. I'm mean, oh so mean. Also, I went back and saw that I wrote chapter 1 horribly…so I kind of rewrote it a little. I added more explanations as to what was happening and added a little dialogue here and there so it gave it a more real and natural affect, and so it wouldn't seem so choppy. I think you could go on without rereading it, but I wouldn't suggest it…I'm sorry folks, please forgive me. Also…if you read my previous story: Rumors Ruin Reputations you'll recognize a few more familiar faces other than Dante. Such Includes the following (who all belong to me):

Shido O' Riley 

Nobunaga Matsumato a.k.a. Spike (I could not help it, I still love him.)

Taki Ishinomori (I put him in here just for **CiralFox**, because she liked him in my last story.)

And then a bunch of old faces will return in later chapters. And even some new faces as well ^__^

****

Ecstasy 

Chapter two

Headmaster Dante Doi sat silently at his desk, his lull eyes stared down at the small stack of letters placed in front of him. The letters varied in length and neatness, but he could tell they were all written by one woman. I woman he had once loved. She had been a former student of his. A beautiful young woman, though she had grown old over time, it had been over fifty years since he had seen her last. 

"Kaede." He whispered. Oh how he missed her, it hurt just thinking about her. The memory of just how much he had fallen in love with her was almost too painful to bare.

He picked up a piece of the now deceased woman's stationary, skimming ever-so-slightly over her elegant handwriting. The two once upon-a-time lovers had kept in touch, but when she had gone and married another man, they're contact was cut short, that was until she had had a granddaughter. The Headmaster read one line over and over, 'I have never seen such a wonder,' the widow at that time of the letter had written. 'I know it is rare for more than one generation of mikos to appear in one family. My daughter, Midoriko had been shock enough, but it seems my eleven-year-old granddaughter, Kagome, has also acquired the miko power, my daughter told me that Kagome accidentally threw her father across the room in the middle of one of her temper tantrums…'

Dante smiled. Kagome Hirugashi, as she had been described in many of Kaede's letters became more powerful with each day, so much that according to Kaede, it seemed like the girl had no limit to just how powerful she could became. It had frightened her family Kaede explained. Kagome was just too powerful to be controlled, her family feared for her life. 

He sighed, inwardly vowing to do all he could to help the girl that could have been his own granddaughter…had there have been different circumstances.

*^*^*^*

Kagome smiled triumphantly, remembering how she had launched her brother clear across the room in the middle of his tickle attack. Luckily his pile of clothes had broken his fall. _Darn_. Kagome walked up the grand staircase towards her own dorm room in the silent darkness. The school was already in 'lights out mode'. There was only one thing she had to complain about this school so far, Miroku's room was all the way across the school, it took like ten minutes just to get to his room. 

She sighed; unlocking her door with the key that Dante had given her. The room was surprisingly filled with light, blinding her momentarily. She stared around cautiously; afraid of what her roommate could possibly be like…_what if I get stuck with someone like that Kikyo girl?_

Kagome hadn't met her roomy yet, seeing as the girl had been in a class when Kagome had unpacked her things and settled into her bed.

Kagome gulped, closing the door behind her. And just when she thought it was safe: "You must be Kagome?" Kagome's eyes widened three sizes to big for her head.

A girl sat on the floor, hidden behind a pile of empty beer cans; she was stripped down to her lingerie, playing a round of Bullshit (the card game) with some boy. _Strip Bullshit…is that even possible_?

"I win!" The girl announced collecting the boys strewn clothes all over the floor, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. 

The boy's jaw dropped. "You're not going to keep my clothes again are you?"

The girl nodded, eyeing his boxers. "Want to make it nine out of ten?"

The boy shook his head frantically; knowing if he lost another round he'd have to walk back to his dorm in the nude.

"Sorry Kouga." She giggled, pulling the Rolling Stones T-shirt that he had previously been wearing, over her head. It was a little bit big for her, but she didn't seem to mind. "I'll see you again tomorrow, right?"

Kouga snorted. "Again? This is the third time I've lost to you in a week…I think I need to take a break, Riho. I won't have any clothes left if I don't."

The girl, Riho, pouted a little, shining Kouga her best puppy dog face. But it didn't seem to work on him. He just sighed it off and finally turned his attention to Kagome. "You must be the Hirugashi girl that the Headmaster mentioned this morning at the assembly." He extended his hand to her.

"Assembly?" Kagome stared at his hand and then shook it rather uncomfortably; the guy was streaked down to his boxers for crying out loud. Though, Kagome wasn't very disappointed, he was one of those kinds of guys who had the rough sexy appeal. His voice was hoarse, in an attractive sort of way. And she definitely had no complaints about the missing shirt, _two words: six pack_. Kagome tore her eyes away from his chest, her face turning as bright a red as they come.

"Yeah, Milestone had a school wide assembly this morning…all about your arrival. So you're a miko huh?" He smirked. "I'm Kouga, Kouga Sanada." Kagome gazed at his long black hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, that was odd, she had seen guys with long hair before, but never all the way down to his back.

Kagome smiled, still as red as a fire truck. "I…I'm Kagome Hirugashi."

"Hey, Kouga! Don't forget to introduce me. She is _my_ roommate after all." Riho demanded, still sprawled out on the floor in the over sized T-shirt. She scrambled to her feet, showing more leg than Kagome cared to see, though she was a pretty girl, one of those girls who had a watermelon patch growing under her shirt…_if you know what I mean_? She had a very curvy body, and a perfect chest that made Kagome jealous. "I'm Riho." She giggled, her light platinum blonde hair bouncing with her every movement. "Riho Fujiya."

Kagome smiled politely, she couldn't help but notice the girl's rather large sky blue eyes that were framed by her incredibly thick eyelashes. _It's not fair_. "Kagome Hirugashi."

"I'm sorry the place is such a mess." Riho giggled, "if I had known you were coming so early I would have cleaned up…I thought you were supposed to get here at like…midnight or something." She scratched the back of her head nervously, elbowing Kouga in the ribs. "Say something." She snapped between her teethe at him.

He just shrugged his shoulders; "Sorry but I'm 'outta' here. If Kikyo catches me like this…in my _underwear_…I'm dead." he hissed, before he opened the door and tiptoed out closing it behind him. 

Riho glared after him for leaving her alone, but then everything went back to all smiles, "welcome to Milestone." She shook Kagome's hand again but this time as hard as she could, almost pulling her new roommate's arm out of her socket. "Oops. Sorry." She gave Kagome an apologetic smile. _Boy I'm really screwing up a lot tonight_. Riho mentally kicked herself. 

"It's okay, I didn't need that arm anyway." Kagome walked over to her bed and collapsed, ever so often catching a glimpse of Riho as she tidied up her…_thei_r room. _I best keep her as far away from my brother as possible_. Kagome sighed, taking in Riho's Pamela Anderson appearance. "The stupid pervert would have a field day."

Riho, collecting Kouga's and her clothes into a big pile, turned to Kagome and smiled bashfully. "I really am sorry." Her face turned an embarrassed shade of red. She knew she had just been caught doing something against the school rules, and illegal, she was at Kagome's mercy. Boys weren't allowed in the girls' dorms after ten, and it was eleven and then the empty cans of Bud Light that lay strewn across the floor.

Kagome, her mental powers catching what Riho was thinking just smiled, "you don't have to worry so much. I won't tell anyone…"

Riho's face dropped for a second, and then she smiled again, tilting her head to the side ever-so-slightly. "So…you're a miko…that must be awesome…having all the magical powers and stuff?"

Kagome only snorted as she changed into her Nightmare Before Christmas pajamas. She chose to ignore the Riho's comment, not to be rude, but because it was such a hard question to really answer. Instead her gaze worked its way around the room; Kagome liked this girl, all the band posters that Riho had taped up on the walls were some of Kagome's favorites. Not to mention the rather 'black-n-dark' theme of the room, with candles lit up and dispersed through out the room, to the black wallpaper and dark brown hard wood floor. Riho's side of the room was slightly messier than what Kagome was used to, but from what Kagome could tell, the two girl's shared a lot in common. 

"So…" Kagome pulled her black tank top over her head, "what are you here at Milestone for? You're a demon hunter aren't you?"

Riho's face lit up instantaneously. "Oh no." She giggled, picking up a book on her sticker covered nightstand. "I'm afraid I don't have the guts or strength to be a demon hunter…I have enough problems in PE…let alone running around with a sword chopping demons' heads off." She giggled and handed the large book to Kagome. "I'm a witch, well, actually I'm not a full fledged witch yet, so I'm not really one, but hopefully I will be soon."

Kagome stared down at the book, which by observation she realized was a spell book. It was old and worn, with pages that had turned yellow from age. "A witch?"

Riho nodded, plopping down on her bed, in nothing but her over sized shirt and socks. "Yep, born and raised…I'm not very good though. Some of the spells are really complicated…and I always end up screwing them up one way or another."

Kagome just smiled, flipping through the pages cautiously, weary of tearing them. 

From what Kagome could see, she had just made her first friend…_ever_. "So...who was that guy with the long black hair…Kouga?" Kagome's smile turned positively evil.

Riho's cheeks reddened. "I-uh, he's an um…an, a-a-a…a friend."

Kagome was not amused, she had no idea where she had gotten so comfortable with Riho all of a sudden, but she knew this girl was going to end up being her friend anyway, so what was the point of being formal? Kagome wanted to skip ahead to the gossipy girl bonding part, and from the expression Riho gave her, she could tell the blonde-haired witch was thinking the same thing.

"Sure." Kagome giggled. "Striping him down sounds really friendly."

Riho grabbed a pillow off her unmade bed and chucked it clear across the room, hitting Kagome square in the face. "Oh shut up." She giggled.

*^*^*^*

The next morning Kagome and Riho groggily made their way down the grand staircase, both still in their pajamas…which in Riho's case was earning quite a bit of attention from the guys who just happened to be out and about. 

Riho, unaware of just how much people were staring at her, smiled over at Kagome with a big bright chipper edge to it. _Oh great she's a morning person._ Kagome was really too sleepy to comment on Riho's attire, or there lack of. Kagome was sure she even distinctively heard someone say, 'isn't that Kouga's shirt?'

Sweatdrop.

Okay so Riho was an airhead, an airhead who didn't know how to set an alarm clock. Kagome had been woken abruptly to find out it was almost 10:30…and the rules of Milestone Manner made it clear that all students were to be up by 8:00. But luckily today was Saturday, and the rules weren't really enforced as badly on the weekend, and thank God they hadn't missed any classes; luckily the only thing the two girls had missed out was on the 'city porter' as Riho had put it. City porter, if Kagome hadn't mistaken her new friend, was a bus that Milestone had especially meant to chart its students who didn't have cars and wanted to go down town. The bus basically just carried them to the city, so the teenagers could shop, or see a movie, or whatever. It left at 9:00, but Kagome wasn't really in the mood to go anywhere anyway.

Kagome sighed, as she and Riho walked into Milestone's kitchen. Kagome's face instantly lit up. Food, it was everywhere, _food good_. Kagome and Riho quickly ran over to the endlessly long buffet, grabbing anything and everything their hearts desired. Kagome was amazed to note that the kitchen, what she now believed to be a cafeteria was rather packed. It seemed like everyone had slept in today, they were all still in their pajamas, though none were as revealing as Riho's T-shirt. 

The cafeteria was large, with a high ceiling and an elegant theme to it, with off-white walls, long redwood tables and benches that could easily fit twenty people at each table. There had to be at least ten tables there and all of them were pretty much full. Though the room was elegant and classy, the loud noise of the teenagers discussing their day easily gave it an unrefined appeal. She liked it, even though her first assumptions of the school still stood in her mind; but after meeting Riho, she was beginning to like Milestone. 

Riho grabbed Kagome by the wrist and pulled her over to a table, "Sango!" Riho exclaimed, taking a seat next to the brown haired girl. Kagome's eyes glanced at Sango, remembering the introduction she had had with her the day before. "Sango, this is my new roommate, Kagome."

Sango took a bite of her bacon. "We're old friends." She smiled warmly over at Kagome.

Riho pouted slightly before smiling again. That's when Kagome noticed she was surrounded by…other people, and most of them were staring at her. 

"So you're the miko, huh?" the boy asked, who was sitting on Kagome's right, he had a slight Irish accent with freckles on his cheeks and red hair that was shoulder length and spiking downwards out from under his gray and black knit toboggan.

Kagome nodded, getting an awkward feeling with at least ten faces and twenty sets of eyes staring at her. _What are they all staring at?_ Everyone seemed to be just as uncomfortable as she was as they sat in silence. No one dared speak, until…

"I don't like mikos." One girl snapped from the other end of the table. "They think they are better than everyone else just because they can do a few psychic tricks."

The freckled boy with the Irish accent turned on her. "Don't be so damn rude, Emiko." He growled, forcing the girl to stand abruptly and stomp off. "Don't mind her." He smiled glancing down at Kagome. "She's only mad 'cause Kikyo got her in trouble with the headmaster."

"Kikyo?" Kagome wiggled uneasily in her seat.

The boy nodded. "The headmaster's assistant. I'm sure you've met her." He snorted. "Mean…snobby…bitchy…the list just goes on and on. She's a miko too."

Kagome smiled, he had a way with words. 

"I'm Shido." He winked at her. "And you of course you must be this Kagome that Headmaster Dante has been talking about…the miko?"

Kagome nodded again, getting comfortable enough to take a bite of her glazed donut. 

Riho rolled her eyes, "I swear Shido…" she snatched his hat off. "If you don't quit wearing this damn thing…." Kagome definitely liked Riho…she was smart enough to know when the subject needed to be changed. After their talk last night, Kagome and Riho had learned a lot about each other. Riho had discovered that Kagome was very sensitive about the whole miko subject.

Shido smirked, "Ah come on now…I've had that hat since I was five." 

"I know." Riho snapped at him as she threw it at his head. "We've all heard your _ridiculous_ baby stories."

"Is that a hint you like them? Should I tell another one?"

"No." the entire table snapped in unison.

Kagome sighed, completely oblivious to what they were talking about. She just drowned them out, they didn't seem too interested in her anymore, and she liked that. She liked the fact that these people didn't think she was…weird because of what she was, though…they did seem a little curious towards her being a miko…but none of them (other than that Emiko girl) seemed to not like her because of it.

"So…Kagome." Riho giggled as the boy that Kagome recognized as Kouga draped an arm around her roommate's shoulders. "Do you have a boyfriend?" The male population of the table turned to stare at her.

Kagome dropped her spoon into her cereal and stared over at Riho. Kagome felt a tinge of annoyance spread through her…_Riho already knows the answer to that_. She groaned and shook her head. "Men are dirt…men aren't worth money. I'm a man-hater." She recited her mantra. 

The boys groaned, until the almighty idiot Riho spoke once again. "You're not gay are you?" 

Kagome snorted. "No I'm not gay." She wasn't a lesbian…not that she had anything against them, _whatever floats your boat_, but she wasn't one. She just didn't have time for a guy right now…she never really had. But now that she thought about it. Kagome suddenly felt incredibly stupid…she'd never even had her first kiss yet…let alone a boyfriend_. I'm going to die a virgin! I should just become a nun._

Riho shined Kagome a bright smile. "Good. I'm sure you'll find a boyfriend here then. There's some pretty nice guys."

Sango rolled her eyes. "I've never met one." She shot a dirty look at one boy with purple spiky hair as he pouted at her.

"Ah Sango…how can you be so mean?" he ran his fingers through his hair as he scooted closer to her. "Don't you still like your beloved, Taki anymore?"

"Taki." Sango sighed.

"Yes my love?" his purple eyebrows shot up curiously.

"Your village called. They want their idiot back."

Kagome snickered. She all of a sudden found Sango in a new light. She didn't seem like the peppy headmaster's niece anymore like she had yesterday. She had attitude. Kagome liked attitude. _Attitude good_. _She's got spunk_.

Taki recoiled himself leaning as far away from Sango as possible, which just led him to practically lying on top of the guy beside him. He had magenta eyes and lime green hair. "Oi…Taki get off me." He pushed Taki away as hard as he could. "I might catch one of your diseases." He chuckled.

"What diseases?" Taki feigned hurt.

"Let's see…there's the stupidity disease." 

"Geez Spike, wipe your ass with some disinfectant…you'll be safe from me then." Taki laughed.

"Why you little." Spike went to ring Taki's neck when they heard someone clear their throat behind them.

Everyone turned to see a boy with short black hair and a small ponytail in the back standing before them. He waved nervously at his little sister. 

"Miroku." Kagome smiled, offering him the seat between her and Shido. 

"Sit with us." Shido grinned, scooting over just enough for Kagome's brother to sit down, but he didn't.

Sango rolled her eyes. "No offense, Shido…but no one wants to sit by you…I feel sorry for Kagome." She tapped the empty space beside her. "You can sit here. I'm Sango."

Miroku took the seat nervously. He didn't know anyone yet, and he was always really bashful around people in the first place.

"So…you must be Kagome's brother." Sango chirped. "Uncle Dante mentioned you in the assembly too. It's been a long time since we've gotten any new students." She took a bite of her syrup covered waffle. "It's nice to have some new faces." 

"I'm not exactly a…student." He whispered; peering over at Kagome…he felt so stupid around all these people.

Spike and Taki looked at him nosily. "You're not a student?"

"I'm in the…the guest dorms." He added bashfully.

"Oh." Riho chuckled. "You're lucky…I've seen the guest rooms, they're so nice." She sighed. "And so big…and fancy too."

Sweatdrop. 

*^*^*^*

A boy with long black hair and violet eyes peered over the balcony that was conveniently placed just above Milestone Manner's entrance. His grip tightened around the chocolate pudding filled balloon that he dangled just over the railing. "Come on come on come on." He groaned impatiently. "Hurry up damn it." He sighed, flexing his fingers. "What's taking her so long? I left the note right under her door…how could she have missed it?"

Just as he spoke those words Kikyo emerged out onto the patio just below the balcony, the twenty-one year old woman glanced down at her watch, and then at the note she held in her hands that had been given to her from 'Headmaster Dante.' (Yeah right.) It seemed suspicious to her that the headmaster had wanted to talk to her on the patio and not in his office, but she had learned over the years that when it came to her employer you don't ask questions.

The biggest grin spread from ear to ear as the teenage boy held his balloon over his target's head. "Bombs away." He dropped the chocolate pudding 'bomb' and watched as it landed with a loud _plop_ and a yelp from Kikyo.

The woman stared down at the cold brown substance in shock as it trickled down her face and onto her shirt, staining her beautiful new blouse. The pudding was all in her hair and on her clothes and face. She was outraged. In a blurry of anger she turned up to stare at the boy…who would soon be dead. "Inuyasha." She screamed as some of the pudding dribbled down to the floor. "Wait 'til I tell the headmaster about this." She snapped.

Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders and waved down at her. "Hey Kikyo. Uh…you got something in your hair."

She stomped her foot and huffed at him. "How dare you…you half bread." Inuyasha waved it off; he was used to that particular insult. "I can't wait to see what you're sister is going to do to you when she finds out what you've done." 

Inuyasha's face fell. _Oh shit_. 

Kikyo stormed into the mansion, and Inuyasha knew exactly where she was headed. Better go act innocent. He took off at a mad dash towards his dorm room, practically slamming into people as he weaved in and out of the other students, who all looked disgustedly back at him.

"Half bread." One girl hissed under her breath as she collected her things off the floor that he had knocked out of her hands.

Inuyasha ran down the hall, stumbling as he went. If his sister, Rumiko found out what he'd done, she'd get so pissed at him. An angry female…not the prettiest sight to see.

He yanked at the keys that dangled from his belt, trying to get them off. He grumbled as he stared down at the stupid key chain clamped onto his belt loop. He didn't watch where he was going. He practically flew into the entrance hall that was just outside the cafeteria; the boys' dormitories just past it.

He bumped into someone, sending them both flying to the floor. Inuyasha landed with a loud, _oomph_. He rubbed his head, and looked over at who he had run into. It was a girl who he easily recognized. He stood to his feet and offered her his hand. "Sorry."

She snapped at him, crawling away from his extended hand. "Watch where you're going, half breed." 

Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever you say, bitch."

The girl, with her long strawberry red hair and her purple eyes, stood and glared at Inuyasha ruthlessly. "How dare you." She hissed. "You stupid half breed. I don't know why the headmaster lets you even come here."

Inuyasha smirked, completely forgetting about his urgent need to go back to his dorm. "Ah come on, Emiko, afraid of a little demon?" He narrowed his violet eyes as they slowly washed over into a primitive animal amber. He bared his teeth, showing them off as his canines visibly grew longer.

She shrieked, backing away from him slowly. "You…werewolf, keep away from me…I'm warning you."

Her threats didn't seem to stop him as he continued to transform purposely. His hair began to bleach and his fingernails grew long and sharp as his ears began fading away. He didn't intend on actually advancing on her…just giving her a little scare. So he kept his distance.

By now a crowd had already gathered to watch Inuyasha Osuwari scare the crap out of Emiko Toru. People were piling out of the cafeteria, just to see what all the commotion was about.

*^*^*^*

Kagome walked by Riho and Sango's side as they hurried out into the entrance hall. "What do you thinks going on?" Riho asked as she stood on her tiptoes trying to see over the mass of heads, to the center of the crowd.

"I bet it's Inuyasha showing his ass off…yet again." Sango snorted as she too tried to peer at the core of the crowd.

"Who's Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, as she strained to keep from being knocked over.

Sango sighed, "he's on mine and yours team. Team B. But…he's not exactly…normal."

Kagome looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow. "Define normal."

"Try werewolf." Riho quipped. "He's only half…sort of. He was never bitten, but his father was one. So he's half werewolf…half human…all asshole."

Kagome's brows furrowed in confusion. "Isn't a werewolf already half human?"

"It's confusing I know." Riho bit her lower lip. "Maybe he should be considered more of a quarter werewolf. All I know is that since he's not a pure werewolf the Headmaster allows him to stay here with his sister…saying that since he's half he's harmless. Which I completely don't understand. The guy's a nuisance. All he ever does is start trouble…and he's so not harmless."

Kagome frowned. 

"It seems like every time Uncle Dante turns around Inuyasha's picked a fight with someone. I wander who it is this time?" Sango laughed.

Riho shrugged her shoulders. "I feel kind of sorry for him. Inuyasha I mean. He has no friends whatsoever. It's so sad to see him all lonely."

Sango nodded wholeheartedly. "Yeah…he's so secretive sometimes…and he refuses to talk to anyone but his sister…and then…with all those pranks he pulls on everybody…."

"I think they're a call for help." Riho began, taking on the role of a psychiatrist. 

Kagome rolled her eyes, as she lost interest in the matter and headed back to the cafeteria to finish her lunch. It sounded to her that this Inuyasha was nothing but some dumb troublemaker, and was no concern to her. She was just a foot away from the door into the cafeteria when she heard someone shriek. 

"There that little brat is, Headmaster."

Kagome turned around to see Kikyo and Headmaster Dante running down the hallway from the direction of their offices. Kagome's interest renewed, she watched as the crowd parted like the Red Sea, revealing a boy with white hair and amber eyes…and wolf like ears at the top of his cranium? Of course he was part werewolf…what did she expect.

Kikyo ran up to Inuyasha and grabbed him by the arm. "You're going to pay dearly for your stupid prank this time, werewolf." She hissed, now clean of the chocolate pudding.

Inuyasha bared his fangs at her, and she immediately released him and stumbled away in fear. "Don't you…you threaten me." She stammered.

Kagome cocked her head to the side in curiosity, as Headmaster walked up to Inuyasha calmly. "That's enough for today, Mr. Osuwari." He sighed.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders as he let his body return back to the raven-haired youth that he had been only a moment ago. "Whatever." He huffed. Kagome stared at his face. He had that 'gee just spoil my fun why don't ya' look. "Stupid human." He grumbled under his breath, glaring down at Emiko.

Kikyo flared at him. "Don't forget boy, you're half human too."

Inuyasha smirked. "Then why don't you treat me like one, instead of a dog?"

Kikyo fell silent in disbelief. She was obviously not ready for that one. The Headmaster chuckled. "Come on, Osuwari. Let's go talk in my office." He put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder in a friendly sort of way as the two walked off with Kikyo in hot pursuit.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Okay, I know I know…in the anime he's not a werewolf, so sue me. ^__^ . And yes, he can switch from his werewolf form to his human form back and forth as he pleases. You'll come to find that I have a soft spot for the human Inuyasha, so in a lot of my stories I'll have him be one. But no matter what…you can not beat cute little dog-ears.

Have any questions, comments, or suggestions. Just put them in a review or email me and I'd be more than happy to answer them.


	3. chapter 3

****

Ecstasy 

Chapter Three

Kagome sighed as she changed into her workout clothes. They were loose, baggy, and made of spandex. She pulled her black and purple hair up into a ponytail, getting it out of her face. She groaned inwardly as she stepped into her flip-flops. 

Kagome walked out of her dorm and headed off towards the room Dante had showed her the day before, the one Sango had been having a class in. As Kagome walked down the hall she chewed the inside of her cheek, dreading the next hour considerably. 

"Maybe if I run away no one will notice." She groaned as she opened the door and walked in, finding herself face to face with the entire staff of Milestone.

"Ready for your test, Ms. Hirugashi?" Dante smiled as he walked across the mat to her, he patted her on the back, grinning as he did. "You nervous? Don't be. This is all standard procedure…all of our students have to go through a physical test before we allow them to work night shift." 

Kagome shrugged her shoulders as she rotated her arm, stretching the muscles and easing her joints. "Whatever." She sighed, pulling on her 'everything's fine' face. She used that face a lot; actually she hardly ever took it off. She used it to mask her pain, problems, fears, and emotions. 

Dante smiled. "That's what I like to hear. Are you ready to begin?"

Kagome popped her knuckles that were bound with athletic tape. "Yeah. Sure."

Kagome went to the center of the room; the teachers all lined up and sitting down behind a long table, perfect for them to spectate her. Dante, who now sat in the middle of the teachers smiled at her warmly. "Your name please." 

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Kagome Hirugashi."

"Age?"

"16." She sighed in annoyance. Why didn't they just look at her records for all of this crap? The Headmaster ignored Kagome's sigh as he typed the information into a program on his laptop.

"Date of birth?"

Kagome groaned. "July 21, 1987." (That's my birthday ^__^)

"Place of birth?"

"Tokyo, Japan." 

"Have you moved at all, or are you still currently listed as a citizen of that state?" He continued.

"I moved to New York when I was three, and then last year I moved to Rhode Island with the grand mother…and have lived there ever since, until now."

"Your parent's or legal guardian's name?"

"I…I'm an orphan."

"Your gender?"

Kagome felt her head exploded, 'listen here.' She wanted to snap. 'You asked me to come here…not vise versa. I didn't ask for this but I have no choice. You know the answers to all these stupid questions. Lets not state the obvious…I'm a girl. What do you people think? I'm stupid?' "Girl." She groaned, debating on jumping out the window.

Dante chuckled, noticing Kagome's sudden irritated temperament. "You have your grandmother's attitude. You can understand Ms. Hirugashi that these questions are not meant to be discriminatory towards your intelligence, they are merely standard procedure. I of course apologize for any inconvenience." 

Kagome fumed, but nodded none-the-less. "Whatever." She crossed her arms over her chest, and huffed.

Dante laughed to himself as he went back to typing. After a few minutes or so he finished off with his 'thank you Captain Obvious' questions, Kagome reluctantly answering all of them. He intern glanced up at Kagome and smiled. He couldn't help but marvel at the way she looked so much like her grandmother when she had been Kagome's age.

"Now Ms. Hirugashi, would you please take that chair beside you…" Kagome looked at the metal folding chair that sat beside her, "and picked it up."

Kagome grasped her hand onto the metal leg and lifted it above her head. She knew exactly what he wanted her to do…and she hadn't done it, she was trying her best to be difficult. "Is this good enough?" She asked in such an innocent voice that it had a few of the teachers convinced she was really that naïve. 

Dante sighed, "I meant mentally, Miss."

"Oh." Kagome smirked, she literally let go of the chair and let it clatter to the padded floor. She stared down at it, and without hesitation it lifted into the air and flung around the room, flying circles around the miko. Her eyes remain unfaltering as she stared at the Headmaster, proving to him that she had perfect control of her powers, she didn't even have to look at the chair, and it was still obeying her. 

A few of the teachers were already impressed, but the Headmaster wasn't amused, he knew she could do better than this. "Ms. Hirugashi, if you would, would you land the chair on the floor."

Kagome mentally let go of the chair; it flew over the teachers' heads and smashed into the wall behind them. She only giggled at all the teachers, who had ducked under the table, save for the Headmaster. He remained rooted to his chair, not even a flinch escaping from him. He just smirked. _She's a cocky little brat…just like Kaede_. 

"Well…I've proved I can make a chair float around, anything else you want me to do?" _Make a fool of you perhaps…oops. Already did that_. She sent her thoughts telepathically to Dante and when he had received them he merely chuckled at her. 

He clapped his hands together, "very nice, Miss. But now…do you see those weapons behind you, lined against the wall?"

Kagome glanced back at them and nodded.

"I would like you to telekinetically pick them all up."

The row of teachers stared at him in bewilderment for asking such a request. It was a hard task; a very hard task, they all knew that. Picking up so many items with your mind at one time could be very strenuous, and could literally drain you of your power. Not to mention the extra large headache you would end up with. _Almost like a hangover_.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "Ok." She stared back at the row of swords, boas, and assortment of weapons. There was a slight moment of hesitation, being a more difficult job than last time, the swords rattled a little before they lifted into the air and hovered in a circular motion just above Kagome's head.

One teacher turned to another in horror. "What if she lets them go just like she did with the chair? We could loose our heads." The two adults glanced back at the shattered chair behind them and gulped. 

Dante smiled at Kagome, she didn't seem to be having a problem at all. She was living up to her grandmother's praise. He watched Kagome circle the around the room, making the inanimate objects come to life. "Now put them back." He smirked.

Kagome motioned her hand towards the weapons rack, but the Headmaster stopped her. "One by one." He added coolly. 

Kagome turned to stare at him with a raised eyebrow; she had a feeling he was really trying to push her into having a whomper of a migraine. She sighed and this time, had to stare at the flying objects, half of her mind grabbed one sword and floating it back into it's rack, while the other half kept the rest still floating above her. This little request of Dante's took longer than the other two, but she was soon done, and smirking triumphantly as she heard Milestone's staff 'ooh' and 'awe.'

"Very good." A female teacher clapped as she stood to her feet. Kagome's eyes shot to the woman…but she didn't glare at her. The woman seemed so jovial that Kagome instinctively favored her over the rest of the teachers.

"Such a power." She cheered, walking around the table to stand in front of Kagome. "I'm Rumiko Osuwari…your Psychic Awareness and Control teacher." She shook Kagome's hand proudly. "You've turned into quite the miko." She turned to smile at her employer, the headmaster. "I wouldn't be surprised if she succeeds me by the end of the semester."

Kagome eyed Ms. Osuwari suspiciously; she was a pretty lady, a young lady. She looked to be about Kikyo's age…in contrast to her fellow teachers who all looked to be well over retirement age in Kagome's opinion. But there was something about her name that Kagome just couldn't get out of her head…it sounded familiar. But where had Kagome heard it before? 

Ms. Osuwari had a pretty essence about her. She had long brown hair and really bright sparkly blue eyes. Her skin was Australian bronze and she definitely had a nicely shaped body, one that was so well refined it could only belong to a surfer or swimmer. Her face was delicate and yet wise, like a young woman who could be youthful or mature…whatever the situation called for.

Rumiko turned to the headmaster as he stood up and walked over to her and Kagome. She tilted her head to the side and smiled, her dangling diamond earrings catching Kagome's attention. 

"So…" the young woman sighed, "what has my brother done this time?"

Dante sighed, "how'd you find out?"

"Mikos intuition." She giggled; looping her arm with Kagome's…without Kagome's consent.

__

Brother? Then it hit her: Inuyasha. _That boy who'd gotten in trouble at breakfast this morning…this must be his sister_.

"Oh you know Inuyasha. He dumped chocolate pudding on top of Kikyo and tried to attack a girl in the hallway…nothing out of the ordinary when it comes to him."

Rumiko nodded; a slight scowl on her face. "Sounds like something Inuyasha would do." 

Dante snickered and then sighed. "I honestly wander how the two of you can come from the same gene pool."

Rumiko nodded and then subconsciously unlinked her arm with Kagome's, "I suppose I should go speak to him now." She let out a deep sigh and retreated towards the exit.

"Don't be to hard on him." Dante called back,_ it was just Kikyo_. He sent his thought discreetly to the young woman but Kagome had picked up on it, her being a miko herself. 

Rumiko giggled and closed the door behind her.

*^*^*^*

She rapped on the door lightly. 

No reply. 

She knocked on it a little harder.

Silence.

Rumiko growled inwardly before she pounded her first harshly against her little brother's dorm room door. "I know you're in there." She growled.

Nothing.

"Inuyasha!"

She could hear movement behind the door, as he scuffled up and unlocked it, allowing her to enter before he went back into his dark and black light-less room and collapsed on his bed. 

Rumiko sighed as she flicked on the lights, discovering Inuyasha was in his werewolf form. 

Inuyasha rolled over and shielded his sensitive amber eyes. 

"I heard what happened this morning."

"Same thing that I do every morning." He growled into his pillow. "Get somebody pissed off at me…accused of assault and battery by the bitch from hell…"

"But you got to cover Kikyo in pudding…that's a perk right there." Rumiko giggled.

Inuyasha snorted into his pillow before he rolled over and smirked slightly, his wolf like ears twitching. "You should have seen it…her face was so red."

The young teacher sighed. "I'm beginning to worry about you, Inuyasha."

The werewolf rolled his eyes. "Do you still think I'm going to join an occult and go on a killing spree?"

Rumiko shook her head as she ran her fingers through her step brothers silky white hair. "No. it's just that…"

"Let me guess 'you're not getting along with any of the other kids'." He mocked her getting a stern glare in response. 

He laughed inwardly. "When you glared at me a second ago…I swear you looked just like Sesshomaru."

Rumiko's glare iced over, she didn't much like Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha knew it. Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's half brother, creepy half brother, though luckily Rumiko wasn't related to that side of Inuyasha's family. She was Inuyasha's half sister, she having a different (human) father than he had. But Rumiko knew not to judge a book by it's cover, and she didn't know Sesshomaru very well, they had only met a few times at family reunions. But those times few times was all it took for him to creep her out, he was very big into werewolf pride…he thought of humans as inferior beings, and Rumiko and her's and Inuyasha's mother being one of them didn't help much. He disowned the family, moving off to God knows where.

__

I just wish you weren't so alone and different from everybody else, Inuyasha…the Hirugashi girl. A slight smile edged over Rumiko's tan face. _Kagome doesn't have any friends either…she's perfect_. She sighed, brushing a finger over one of his werewolf ears, "love you, Squirt." 

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Rumiko giggled. "Oh so you don't love your sister anymore?"

"Nope."

She pulled his ear teasingly. "Is that so?"

^*^*^*^

Kagome groaned as Sango went on and on about night shift procedures. The miko glanced down at her watch. 9:30 p.m. Kagome cursed herself, she'd only taken that test a few hours ago and they were expecting her to already be able to go out and fight demons like she'd been doing it all her life…okay she had been, but still. It's a lot to expect of someone who hadn't even been to her first class yet. She knew nothing about Demonology except that they don't deal well with crowbars being slammed into their heads.

"So…" Sango sighed smiling as she adjusted the headset walky-talky on Kagome's head. "We'll keep in touch by these. You see anything you tell me ok?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and nodded. 

"And if you kill anything be absolutely sure that there were no witnesses."

Kagome's brows furrowed. How was she supposed to prevent that? What if a demon just randomly attacked some pedestrian? What was she supposed to do? Let the demon it him so there won't _be_ any witnesses.

"If there are…" Sango continued. "Use this." She pulled out a pair of sunglasses and held them out to Kagome. "All you do is put them on, look the witness in the face and push this button." She pointed to a small red button on the side on the frames. "This'll knock them out cold…but be careful…they may wake up forgetting what happened but there's still the problem of having to deal with an unconscious person for a few hours."

Kagome nodded. Suddenly she felt like she had just sold her soul to Men In Black or something. Sunglasses that can render a man unconscious?

Sango took a few steps back to check and make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. She eyed Kagome's stealth suit before giving the miko a thumbs up.

Kagome on the other hand didn't much like her suit…at all. It was made out of some type of black stretchy elastic material that looked like leather, only it was easier to move around in. But it wasn't because it was black that Kagome didn't feel comfortable in it, oh no, it just had to be _skintight_? It fit Kagome like a glove, a second skin…that revealed way too much in her opinion. But luckily they would be running around in the dark so no one could stare or ogle at her. Which, as Kagome caught a glimpse of Sango in her suit, she was sure her pervert of a brother Miroku would be doing just that if he had the opportunity. 

"Okay, just to give you the 411 on what demons you kill and what demons you don't. Any normal demon…you know, the green and slimy ones…go for it. Same goes for pretty much all demons actually…the only exceptions are werewolves…" Sango pulled out a strange looking needle and handed it to Kagome, "since werewolves are partly humans, we don't kill them…"

"I'm confused." Kagome moaned as she yanked down at the leg part of her stealth suit, willing it to suddenly not be so tight.

Sango just smiled. "When bitten by a werewolf you get a sudden animalistic personality…very hungry…very temperamental…very dangerous. Even when they're in human form their wolf-like rage still stays around…"

Kagome's brows furrowed.

Sango sighed deeply, this was all really hard to explain. "When you get bitten by a werewolf you're not the same person anymore…it's like you suddenly get rabies. So you're a human still but…you're no longer able to function in society. Not many at least. There are a few who find ways." She shot a dirty look across the room at Inuyasha who was easing his headphones over his white ears. Kagome had a strange feeling Sango was over exaggerating just a little. "But none-the-less, we don't kill them, instead we use these." She pointed at the needle, "It's a tranquilizer," she smiled, "This'll put 'em' in a coma. Not literally of course…just knock them out for the rest of the night so they don't cause any mischief and then in the morning they'll go back to being human-friendly…since this tranquilizer acts as sort of…a werewolf antidepressant."

"I'm still confused." Kagome moaned, her eyes wandering over to Inuyasha, who was baring his fangs yet again at Emiko, who had made fun of his ears. Kagome thought they were cute…like a puppy.

Sango sighed. "Don't worry, you'll learn it all in Demonology. All you need to know for now is this: you kill anything that reminds you of a slimy man eating lizard…and if it has furry ears, fangs, claws, and a bad temper you stab them in the arm with this." She pointed to the needle again.

Kagome nodded. "I think I get it…" She mentally groaned, when she had lived in New York and Rhode Island there weren't any werewolves…she'd never actually even seen one before. But the town Milestone Manner was located in was apparently covered in them. 

Riho cam bounding across the large room, the living room. She giggled excitedly, "Oh Kagome…" she exclaimed with bright eyes, "you're going to have so much fun with us tonight…you're going to love demon hunting."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she picked up her weapon of choice that she had laid down on the coffee table. "I've been hunting demons since I was twelve." She glanced at the crooked end of her crowbar, making sure it was sharp enough to her liking.

Sango and Riho looked at each other. 

"You've been demon hunting for four years?" Riho asked incredulously.

Kagome nodded, using her sleeve to polish her weapon. "I had a mother who was a miko and a dad who was a demon hunter remember? I was raised into this crap."_ That's why I really don't want to go to this damn school_. _I'm sick it. Sick of demons. Sick of being a miko. And sick of people using me because I am one_. 

Sango only nodded in agreement. "Yeah my family was like that too…" she eyed Kagome's weapon, "what's with the crowbar? Why don't you use a sword like everyone else?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders as she stuck it into a makeshift sheath she had made to hang from her belt like a sword. "I've always used 'em' and I guess I just like being different." She smiled.

Sango and Riho just shrugged their shoulders. The demon hunter pulled out three pieces of paper from her satchel and passed them around to the witch and miko.

Kagome stared down at the piece of paper. It was a printout of a map of the city, with certain streets highlighted? "Why are these streets here red?" Kagome showed her paper to Sango.

"Those are the streets you've been assigned." She showed Kagome her own map, which had different streets highlighted.

"You mean…I have to go out alone?!"

Sango looked at the raven-haired girl as if her head had just fallen off. "Of course, what did you expect?"

__

That I'd have at least a partner to go with me.

*^*^*^*

Kagome silently edged her way through the alley, her trusty crowbar in hand. She kept her eyes as keen as she could as she eyed everything, from the dumpsters to the cardboard box a hobo was living in. She gulped. 

Kagome creeped around the corner, as quiet as a mouse. Nothing. 

She found it odd that she'd been out patrolling the streets for little over an hour and hadn't found anything. Everything was whipped clean, no demons, no werewolves; nothing that went bump in the night was visible. 

She gave out a deep sigh. Was this whole not having to fight anything a routine? 

The second that thought ran through her mind Kagome heard someone scream, "Look out!" Before she even had time to turn around a flash of white and gray sped past her and then collided into the side of the dumpster with a loud bang. Inuyasha had jumped out and pushed the wolf away from Kagome and up against a dumpster.

Kagome's eyes grew like saucers as Inuyasha leapt back to stand by her side. But Kagome's eyes didn't fall on him, they lied on the large snarling werewolf that towered before her as it stood to its feet. it had to be at least nine feet tall as he stood up on its great hind legs. The werewolf look just like the way she had pictured one would always look like. A giant angry wolf that stood up on its back legs. It had the face of a wolf, the large snout with whiskers, the mouth full of teeth, and the red beady eyes that were sharp and angry as it turned to glare daggers at Kagome. it foamed at the mouth as it wrinkled his nose and bared its fangs in a howl. 

Kagome's first instinct was run, _wolf with rabies_, but the miko in her forced her to remain rooted to her spot. 

"You alright?" Inuyasha snapped, as if he really didn't care at all. 

Kagome just nodded, not sure what to do as the werewolf shifted from side to side. That's when Kagome realized it was cornered, they had backed it up against the wall at the end of the alleyway…so the only way it could escape was through Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kagome panicked as the werewolf bound into the air, aiming to land on top of the pretty little girl with the black and purple hair. Inuyasha jumped in-between Kagome and the werewolf, leaping into an attack of his own. He flexed his sharp claw like fingernails, slicing across the monster's face. It howled in pain, falling to the floor on its side before it lifted itself back on its feet. Turning its murderous glare at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha leapt onto the werewolf's back, wrapping his arms around the rapid animal's neck in a chokehold. "Do you have a tranquilizer?" He growled.

Kagome stared dumbfounded at the scene before her. Not sure if it was real. It didn't seem right, where were the scales? The slime? The demon? She'd never fought a werewolf before, it was bigger than any demon she had ever seen, and it frightened her.

"Do you have a tranquilizer?" Inuyasha screamed as the werewolf jumped around, with Inuyasha riding it like a bull rider in the rodeo. "Are you even listening to me, you stupid girl? I've already used all of my tranquilizers. Do you have one?"

The werewolf jumped up onto the wall and ran across it, before leaping over another dumpster and trampling over an abandoned cardboard house. 

Kagome, finally coming to, frantically searched through her utility belt. Where had she put her tranquilizer? She pulled one out just in time to see Inuyasha bucked off the wild animal and have a crash course with a pile of metal trashcans.

Kagome glared at the werewolf, the fear erasing from her, she mentally locked onto it. This was a difficult job. Controlling inanimate objects was fairly simple compared to this. Controlling a living breathing thing was literally impossible, and since the werewolf was so huge…it was basically a battle of wills. Who was stronger? She strained, her head pounding as the werewolf leapt out to attack her. She flung her hands out in front of her, and as the monster was just an inch from landing on top of her, it stopped in midair, hovering above her. Kagome's knees buckled as she mentally flung the wolf against the wall and pinned it there. Kagome fell to her knees, holding her head in her hands as she continued to keep the monster pressed between the wall and her mind. 

"Get the tranquilizer." She screamed as she blindly pointed to where it had landed, "stab it in the arm now…" she ordered as she clenched her eyes shut, her head feeling as if it was splitting in two.

She heard Inuyasha scramble to his feet, and then a few seconds later she heard a loud yelp and then a thud, signaling her to let go. Kagome let her mental control over the monster go gasped as a feeling of relief washed over her. Was that what it was supposed to be like every time she came encounter with a werewolf? 

She slowly opened her eyes when she heard Inuyasha growl gruffly. "Here." She stared down at his hand extended to her. He cautiously helped her to her feet. "So you must be a miko." He snorted

Kagome just ignored him to stare over at where she had last seen the werewolf, now there lay a young woman's unconscious body against the wall. "…it was a teenage girl?" _she's looks like she's my age_. 

Inuyasha growled angrily. "What the hell are you doing on my street?"

Kagome's head snapped over to stare at the boy. She hadn't realized how human he looked, even with his white hair, amber eyes, sharp claw-like fingernails, canine fangs, and wolf like fluffy ears. This must be why the headmaster allowed Inuyasha to stay at Milestone Manner. Inuyasha looked human when he was in his werewolf form, at least compared to the werewolf that had nearly attacked her only a moment ago.

"I said 'what the hell are you doing on my street?'"

"Your street?" Kagome whispered curiously, her head still feeling like it was swelling. 

Inuyasha murmured something about 'mikos are morons' before he pulled out his own map with his highlighted assigned streets. "You're on my assigned territory." He growled. "What kind of stunt are you trying to pull?"

Kagome glared icily at him. "Excuse me?" she pulled out her map, unfolding it, and shoved it in his face. "These are my streets…read it and weep."

Inuyasha eyed her paper. Sure enough, they were exactly the same. He snatched the paper out of her hand so he could compare the maps side by side. A low growl vibrated up his throat. "Are you like stalking me or something?"

Kagome snorted. "You wish. I just saved your life. You should be thankful…not rude." She put her hands on her hips, suddenly remembering her tight fitting stealth suit. She glanced up at the street light that hung just above her head by a few feet. _Damn it_. 

"You? Save my life?" He snickered incredulously. "Dream on. And why did you steal a copy of my map?" He waved the identical sheets of papers in front of her face.

"I didn't steal it…it was given to me." She rolled her eyes at how immature the half werewolf was acting. 

"You're lying." He seethed. "You just did this so you could follow me around and make fun of the werewolf…just like everybody else."

Kagome giggled. "Have I said anything about you yet?"

"…"

"Didn't think so." She snatched her paper out of his hands and folded it back up before stuffing it into a spare pocket on her utility belt. "It was just a mistake, they must have accidentally given you a copy of my map."

Inuyasha rolled her eyes. "You mean they gave _you_ a copy of _my_ map. I've had these exact streets for two years…they're mine."

Kagome murmured under her breath about strangling him to death. "whatever." She wasn't in the mood to start an argument, certainly not with a big puppy like him. "You stupid jerk. Can't even be thankful to someone for saving your life. I'm sacrificing a huge headache for you, you know?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "If it hadn't been for me…you'd be dog food by now."

Kagome eyed his ears as they laid back against his white scalp. "Really now?" She giggled. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Okay folks, yes Inuyasha is a werewolf, but I thought it was best, since in my story if he had been demon he would have been killing his own kind. And even though that's the way it's in the anime…I pictured Inuyasha to feel more sorry for werewolves than hating them, since he is part of one. And if you are wandering what the demons look like in this story; ever seen Blood the Last Vampire? There's your answer…the things that Saya has to fight…evil ugly looking things. 

Is it just me…or did during Kagome's test did I give her the personality of Inuyasha there for just a few moments? ::stares down at the pretzel shaped chair:: yep, I did. Oops. 

Have any questions, comments, or suggestions? I could sure use them, it helps me know what you guys want me to make my story like. Just leave them in a review or email them to me. I would be delighted to answer them. ^__^


	4. chapter 4

****

Ecstasy 

Chapter Four

Kagome trudged up the front steps of the high school. She hated Monday mornings…hell she just hated Mondays period. Kagome paused right outside the front doors and debated running away.

Miroku glanced back at his sister; he rolled his eyes, grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her through the entrance. "I'm not going to let you skip our first day of school again…not this time anyway."

"But I don't 'wanna' go to school." She protested as he dragged her through the busy crowd towards the principal's office. 

Miroku chuckled back at her. "Nobody does…at least not normal people." He eyed two short boys; wearing suspenders, thick glasses, greasy hair, and inhalers in their hands, as they ran past him shouting about being late. The two turned the corner and nearly tripped over each other, their thick bifocal glasses falling to the floor. Both began feeling around for their glasses as people stepped over and around them. What were those two in such a hurry for? School started in fifteen minutes. _Weird_.

Kagome and Miroku entered the office, almost getting trampled by the school secretary for being out of dress code. Dress code? Apparently girls couldn't wear flip-flops and tank tops. Kagome had never been in a school that had actually enforced the dress code. Well, they might have when she was in Rhode Island…she never actually showed up for any of her classes to know. Her grandmother ended up having to home school her just to keep her in the right grade.

The principal smiled up at them when they walked into his small office. He was an attractive man, with long black hair that reminded Kagome of Headmaster Dante's, he had narrow green eyes, but they betrayed his oddly kind smile. "You two must be the Hirugashis."

Kagome and Miroku nodded as the principal indicated for them to take a seat which Kagome reluctantly took. 

"Welcome to Deep Forest High School…we're very pleased to have you Mr. And Ms. Hirugashi. I'm Mr. Onigumo…but you can just call me Naraku…most student's do." He stood up and walked around his desk to stand in front of them. "Here are your schedules." He handed them each a piece of paper with a list of their classes, their locker number, and its combinations. 

Kagome compared her schedule with her brothers, even though Miroku was a year older than her; they were both in the same grade. Kagome's idiot of a brother had failed a lot of his classes last year so they held him back a year. Kagome noticed that they had English together. A small smile spread across her lips. At least she knew somebody.

Kagome and Miroku left the office and wandered down the halls towards their first classes. Kagome had Chemistry and Miroku had Math Tech III. 

Kagome took a deep breath as she opened the door and silently walked into her Chemistry class, taking a seat in the very back. She sat there as quietly as she could, trying her best to remain unnoticed as the bell rang and the teacher took role. When the elderly man called her name she just half heartily said 'here', hoping no one would realize she was new or that they didn't recognize her name. _What? It's only the third week of school. It could happen_. But unfortunately the teacher, a short man who went by the name Mr. Myouga, smiled up at her. "You must be the new student."

Kagome groaned and nodded as the entire class turned around and stared at her. From what Kagome could gather, this school was so small that it wasn't very often that anybody new showed up…either that or she had something on her face. 

Mr. Myouga ushered Kagome to come down to the front of the class. "Come introduce yourself Miss." 

Kagome sighed and treaded up next to the almost hilariously short teacher. "I'm Kagome." That was it, her big long introduction. She gestured to go back and sit down but the teacher asked her a question.

"Where are you from?"

She grumbled inwardly. Kagome didn't like being the center of attention. She hated people…_most_ people. "New York."

The short man smiled. "Ah…the big apple, I've always thought about going there, but I've never had the chance to." He turned to the class. "Does anyone have any questions for Ms. Hirugashi."

"Do we really have time for this?" The miko groaned, trying to get out of the class wide interrogation from hell. 

Mr. Myouga smiled. "We're on block schedule Miss, we have all the time in the world. Any questions?" he repeated to the class.

A jock looking guy in a letter man jacket snickered. "What's with all the black? Haven't you ever heard of color?" A few people laughed, but seeing as half the class was filled with goths and skaters, he mostly just got stuff thrown at him.

Mr. Myouga scowled at him. "Any other questions?"

A girl raised her hand. "What's it like in New York?"

Kagome leaned back against Mr. Myouga's desk. "Over populated…busy, and sort of boring."

"Boring?" the girl practically gasped. "How can New York be boring?"

Kagome nodded, "Well to me it was. Nothing _that_ exciting ever happened…except for a few things."

"What kind of things do you like?" a boy in the back asked. Kagome eyed him. He was cute. He had a dark tan skin, shoulder length dark brown hair, and much like her he was clad in black, spikes, and chains…he was wearing a trench coat! Kagome had wanted one, but they could be really expensive and her grandmother wouldn't let her get one, said they got in the way while demon hunting. From what Kagome could tell, by the way he sat, the way many girls were drooling at him, and by the way he smirked…the guy was a womanizer. He was tall…she thought, and he was very…easy on the eyes.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Not much, just your average things. I like music…movies…watching TV…fighting…soccer…arguing with my brother…and being lazy."

The boy chuckled. "What's your fav movie?" 

Kagome's smile spread from ear to ear. "Interview With a Vampire."

One girl practically fainted. "Brad Pitt plus vampire equals sexiness." 

Kagome giggled as the trench coat guy asked her another question. "What about your fav band?"

"AC/DC…of course." 

He smirked. "What's you favorite song by them?"

"Big Balls." _Some balls are held for charity and some for fancy dress, but when they're held for pleasure they're the ones that I like best…_

Mr. Myouga gave Kagome a skeptical look for her suggestive answer. "Any _other _questions?"

The boy, who seemed to be the only one interested anymore, continued. "You go to Milestone Manner don't you?"

Kagome nodded. 

"I thought I recognized you…I saw you with Headmaster Dante the other day when you came to our class for Sango."

Kagome smiled subconsciously, she liked Sango. "What team are you on?"

He sat back in his chair, crossing his arms behind his head. "A…you?"

"B."

The class sat there silently in confusion. Teams?

"What's your name?" Kagome glanced up at him, by now the two had basically just began a conversation over the Chemistry class's head. 

He smirked. "Why you 'wanna' know?"

__

Oh yeah, he's a self-centered, ego freak. Kagome shrugged her shoulders, not really caring whether she knew his name or not. "Whatever." She went to go sit back down but Mr. Myouga stopped her. 

"I believe the lady asked you a question Mr. Otomo." 

The boy, who had pissed Kagome off, shrugged his shoulders. "I'm Kino." He stared down at Kagome; she was hot. He liked her little attitude, he couldn't help it; he liked challenges. She was a very pretty girl, and from what he noticed…most of the guys in the room were thinking the same thing he was…though they didn't want to show it. People who generally dressed the way she was never really got that much attention, most people looked down on them. So naturally the preps, jocks, and such didn't want it known that they thought a 'freak' was pretty.

"What about you Mr. Osuwari?" The teacher asked as Kagome's head snapped up to see Inuyasha sneaking through the door hoping not to be noticed and counted late. "Do you have a question for our new student?"

Inuyasha glared at Kagome and then snorted "Not for that wench." _Wench? Stupid-rude-son of a bitch-werewolf-bastard_. Kagome eyed his black hair. She liked his white hair better; it was different from anything she had ever seen before…it was…pretty, though she would never tell that to the cocky asshole. It was weird…but she liked him better as a werewolf than as a human…the asshole's black hair and violet human eyes just didn't seem right. 

Inuyasha went back and took a seat in-between the seat Kagome had sat her stuff at and Kino. 

Kagome mumbled curse words under her breath as she went and took her own seat, receiving a growl from the werewolf in disguise. 

He glared at Kagome as she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes; Chemistry was the perfect class to take a nap in, _so boring_. 

"Why is it that the second you show up…you're everywhere?"

Kagome winked open one of her eyes to lazily glance over at him. "Huh?"

Inuyasha fumed. "First you take my streets…now I have a class with you? You're stalking me aren't you?"

Kagome closed her eye and snickered. "Why on God's green earth would I stalk you? Nice little get up by the way. I can't even see the real you."

Inuyasha's violet eyes glared daggers at her. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he hissed as the teacher started his lecture for the day. 

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, "I can't see your puppy ears."

Inuyasha's face turned bright red. Had she just called his ears…puppy ears? "I'm not a damn dog." He whispered seethingly. "Even if I do get treated like one."

Kagome giggled and feigned sympathy in a baby voice. "Oh…is the poor little puppy stuck in the dog house." 

Inuyasha suddenly wished he had a tranquilizer to either stab her to death with or knock himself out for a couple of hours. "You stupid bitch…I'm not a fucking dog…so would you just quit stalking me like some kind of psycho freak?"

Kagome turned around, leaned in, and stared him straight in the eye. "Who you 'callin' bitch…puppy-wuffy?"

Inuyasha sweatdropped. "Puppy…wuffy? Where the hell did that come from?"

The miko laughed, "you don't like _pet_ names?"

Inuyasha snarled; he hated it when people used animal analogies with him and unfortunately Kagome had already figured that out, well actually she had just read his mind. "Enough with the animal shit already!"

Kagome sat back and folded her arms behind her head. "You can't make me, Spot."

Inuyasha wanted to scream bloody murder…but with Kagome being a miko…well he had seen that movie Carrie so he wasn't about to push it. "Fine have it your way…stupid bitch."

Kagome grabbed her notebook and smacked him one good time over the head for good measure.

"Ouch. What in hell's name did you do that for?"

"Don't call me bitch…puppy-wuffy. Face it, Inuyasha you're stuck with me. When we talked to the headmaster yesterday he said that all the streets had already been assigned or taken so I'm supposed to just stay and become your partner until he could figure something out. You might as well get used to me…because as much as I don't like you it doesn't look like I'm going anywhere. So you need to quit being such a jerk about it." Kagome snorted as she remembered yesterday. Kagome had spent her entire Sunday in an argument with Inuyasha and the Headmaster…it had been the worst day in her life. All Inuyasha had done was throw a fit and bitch and gripe about Kagome being dead wait that he didn't want to carry around. Though Kagome couldn't help but laugh, when Inuyasha got angry his wolf ears would turn bright pink and his eyebrow would twitch. It was kind of cute…in a weirdo dog way. 

Kagome thought for a moment. If she was going to have to baby-sit a big over grown baby like Inuyasha…she could only pray that he was house trained. She sighed. "Hey Inuyasha…are you a pedigree?" 

"Why me?" Inuyasha banged his head down on his desk. _So this is why people commit suicide_.

~*~*~*~

The rest of Kagome's classes seemed to go by ok; she didn't have to introduce herself to the class again but once…though she had found out that three of her four classes were with Inuyasha. (Block schedule remember?) But it was lunch that had been the most interesting event of her day…

Kagome slowly made her way into the school's cafeteria. She wasn't that hungry but Miroku had insisted that he would pay for it and she wasn't about to turn down free food.

Miroku smiled at his sister as he grabbed four pieces of pizza and tossed them on his tray. "So how have all your classes been so far?"

Kagome snorted as she fingered her fork. "I had more fun at my grandmother's funeral."

Miroku frowned at her morbid answer. "You know Kagome?" He sighed as he handed the lunch lady the money for their food. "I remember a time when you used to actually be happy. I can still remember how you used to smile and laugh and God forbid you used to actually have friends."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "And then I got a li-"

"Let me finish." He interrupted her, he had been waiting to say this for a long time. He was on a roll and he wasn't about to stop. He kept his voice just below a whisper so only Kagome could hear. "It seems just like yesterday you used to be just like everyone else. You used to love to dance, cheerlead. I mean you used to love to listen to boy-bands…drove me crazy, but you did. Now it's nothing but all that angry…'lets go kill everybody' music."

Kagome went to protest, AC/DC was not 'lets go kill everybody' music, but Miroku just continued.

"You used to love to go out with your friends and…you used to wear those God-awful…pink frilly sundresses that mom used to make for you. Heck," he threw his free hand in the air as the other held onto his tray, "you used to get upset at me for cussing…but now you've got a dirtier mouth than I do. You used to smile, Kagome…but when mom and dad died you did a complete one-eighty. What happened to the annoying little girl that I used to know? What happened to the girl who used to cry at those damn chick-flicks? Kagome…I can remember when I used to pick on you and you'd go cry to mom…now you'd bite my damn head off if I even tried. I miss the old you, Kagome…the one that was actually happy." He leaned in close to glare her in the eye, "not the one who tried to kill herself…I don't like the new you. The Kagome I used to know was so high on life she'd never actually think about death. Somewhere in that…" he scanned her up and down, "black outfit of yours I know the real Kagome is just begging to come out. I want you to be happy again." 

Kagome smiled weakly, she wanted to scream her head off at him…but instead: "get used to it, Miroku…the old me died in that fire along with mom and dad and Souta. I'm not about to change for anyone…not even you."

Miroku let out a deep sigh, knowing not to push Kagome into her angry mode. "I know…" he kissed her forehead. "I still love you regardless…even if I sometimes wonder."

Kagome rolled her eyes. she didn't know why she hadn't just yelled at her brother for his 'old Kagome' statement, maybe it was because he was right. She used to be happy. But that wasn't the real her anymore and there was nothing that could change that. 

"So…" the miko sighed, trying to change the subject, she eyed Miroku's purple button-up shirt and white undershirt…that was her dads shirt, she could tell by 'The Who' printed across the front. The Who had been their dad's favorite band. "Where do you want to sit?"

Miroku smirked. "With Sango." 

Kagome looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Miroku had that look on his face that just screamed 'red flag - red flag - step away with caution!' 

"Oh no…" Kagome gasped. "You haven't tried to grope her have you?"

"Of course not!" His brown eyes rolled. "I just like her."

"Wait a minute. You've only talked to her once? How can you like someone that quickly?" Though this was Miroku she was talking about, it didn't take much to spark his interest…in a figure of speaking.

"I have a class with her." He smiled. "We have a lot in common." He trailed off down memory lain…

__

Miroku sat quietly in his Art class, his eyes never leaving the lump of play-dough that sat in front of him. 

"Alright class, I'm going to assign each of you to a partner…I want you to make a sculpture out of the play-dough of your partner." He went down the list…"Sango Sakamoto and Miroku Hirugashi…"

Sango walked over to the round table that Miroku was sitting at and smiled. "Hey," she took a seat in front of him, "I remember you…you're Kagome's brother."

Miroku nodded, all his mental thoughts on controlling his infamous 'mind of its own' wandering hand. **No groping no groping no groping…**

Sango smiled as she began her statue and tried to start a conversation. "So…what kinds of things do you like?" 

"Music…my life revolves around music."

Sango laughed. "What kind of music?" she began to work on her statue's arm.

"Mostly old stuff." **No groping no groping no groping…**he didn't want to be known as the pervert on his first day at a new school.

"Really? Like eighties music or like Elvis?"

"Eighties…and some seventies."

"Me too! What's your favorite band?"

Miroku laughed proudly as he showed her his white T-shirt. "The Who…who else?"

Sango's eyes sparkled. "I love that band…Behind Blue Eyes is one of my favorite song of all time. A classic." 

Miroku's smile widened. "A girl after my own heart…what other bands do you like?"

"Mostly seventies and eighties music too…I LOVE the Eagles!"

Miroku's smile widened. "Do you like 'Take it Easy'?"

"Only the best song ever written into existence…what else?" She began to hum the spoken song. "Well, I'm running down the road…tryin' to loosen my load…I've got seven women on my mind…Four that wanna own me…Two that wanna stone me… One says she's a friend of mine."

Miroku easily caught onto the lyrics and joined in for the chorus. "Take It easy…take it easy…Don't let the sound of your own wheels…drive you crazy..."

The two laughed. "I absolutely love that song…" Sango squealed, "what about 'Hotel California'?"

Miroku smirked. "On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair…Warm smell of Coladas, rising up through the air…Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light…My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim…I had to stop for the night…There she stood in the doorway…I heard the mission bell…And I was thinking to myself…'This could be Heaven or this could be Hell'…Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way…There were voices down the corridor…I thought I heard them say... welcome to the Hotel California…Such a lovely place…Such a lovely face." He blushed, but she didn't seem to notice. 

"Heaven or hell huh?" She laughed. Ok maybe she did.

"So what's your fav movie, Ms. Sakamoto?" He shined her a goofy and lopsided grin...his odd way of flirting and changing the subject.

"The Rocky Horror Picture show…though I doubt you've ever heard of it…"

Miroku pulled out his notebook and showed her the front cover proudly, a picture he'd printed from the Internet of Rocky and Frank N Furter dancing around was taped across the top. "I thought I was the only one who loved this movie…most people think I'm gay for liking a movie where aliens come from the planet 'Transsexual'." 

"Are you kidding me?" Sango gasped as she forgot about her sculpture, "that movie is hilarious! My dad got it for me on DVD for my birthday. You can come over to my dorm room and watch it with me tonight. I'll even pop some popcorn."

Miroku blushed again. "Really?"

Sango nodded innocently.

Kagome rolled her eyes and waved her hand in front of her brother's face, because Kagome was a miko she had pretty much just watched Miroku's little flashback from a front row seat. "Should I leave you and your little fantasy alone for awhile?"

Miroku snapped back to reality as he glanced over at the table where Sango was sitting, waiting for him, and then back to Kagome. "No…I think I'm good now."

Kagome, easily catching the hint, just smiled. She caught a glimpse through one of the cafeteria's windows of Inuyasha sitting alone outside by a tree. "Why don't you just go sit with Sango…I'm gonna go outside." 

Miroku frowned, but he was inwardly hugging his sister to death. "Are you sure you don't want to sit with us? There's plenty of room and it wouldn't be the same without you."

Kagome nodded. "I'm gonna go bug my favorite werewolf…you go break into another musical with Sango."

Miroku's eyes grew wide. "You read my mind again didn't you?"

Kagome giggled and nodded. "Hotel California? You fazed out on me…I had to figure out what the heck you were thinking about up in la-la-land. Now go on." She ushered him to go away.

"Thanks." Miroku whispered, kissed Kagome's cheek, and then skipped…yes skipped over to Sango's table. 

~*~*~*~

Kagome walked outside and over to Inuyasha, standing right in front of him. "Hey." She gave him a fake smile. In all honesty she really couldn't stand him, he seemed to want everyone to just leave him alone and let him rot to death as he pleased. He hated people and felt like the world was out to get him just because he was different. And Kagome had only known him for a few days and she had already figured this out. In a way he reminded her a lot of herself…and she hated it. But in all honesty, he was the only person she was comfortable around…or was willing to even go around for that matter. Basically although she hated him, he was better than going and having a nice little chat with the cheerleading squad…right before they tried to beat her to death with their pom-poms. 

Inuyasha glared up at her as he opened a ketchup packet with his teeth. "Come to stalk me again?"

"Yep." She collapsed down beside him and took a bite of her pizza.

Inuyasha groaned as he stood up. "Fine…you can have the damn spot…I'll go somewhere else…stupid bitch." He mumbled under his breath. "Coming in on all my territory." He made like he was going to walk away but Kagome caught him by the hem of his shirt and pulled him back down on the grass beside her.

"Sit." She ordered. 

Inuyasha grumbled. "Is this like some kind of torture tactic where you just completely follow me around and annoy me until I shoot myself in the head?"

"Wow. You're not as stupid as you look. You catch on quick." She took a bite of her pizza and then pulled off a pepperoni and set it aside on her plate, she always saved those for later. 

Inuyasha began tugging at his black hair. "Why is it that you're so interested in killing me…are you really that dead set on sending me to hell just because I'm a damn werewolf?"

Kagome snorted. "Ok maybe I gave you _too_ much credit. I don't care if you're a damn werewolf or not…shit…I'm a miko, you gonna condemn me to hell just because I'm a little different?"

"…"

"Didn't think so."

Inuyasha sat back against the tree and ignored her as best as he could, eating his chicken sandwich in silence.

Kagome did the same.

"Women." Inuyasha moaned under his breath. "They're too damn confusing."

"Men." Kagome moaned under her breath. "They're too damn easy to confuse."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

^__^; Okay I know this chapter wasn't very funny, but someone suggested that I needed more humor…and he was right. Thank you for the suggestion. ^__^ but I am trying to make this as funny as possible and still keep it as dramatic as I had planned. Also to the person who mentioned the thing about Shippou…HOLY CRAP! You like read my mind. I've already written the rough drafts for the next five chapters and that's _almost_ exactly to what I have planned. Creepy. And if you've never seen or heard of the songs/bands/movies that I mentioned in this chapter I'm really sorry. I've always hated it when a story had something in it that I didn't know about. It made it confusing. So I apologize. Also to the Miroku fans that want him to get in on the action, don't worry…he's gonna live up to his reputation from the series. ^__~ but I don't think there will be a wind tunnel because I have no idea how to incorporate that into this incredibly badly written story. SORRY! But if you have any ideas, questions, comments, or suggestions? Just leave them in a review or email them to me and I'd be happy to answer them. And please do, it helps me (like the person who suggested the Shippou thing) know what you guys want me to write about so I can make this story the way you want it…and you might just figure a way to bring in the wind tunnel and whatnot. LOVE YOU! ! !


	5. chapter 5

****

Ecstasy 

Chapter Five

Kagome murmured curse words as she hopped out of the school bus, and back onto Milestone Manner property. _Finally_. She had just spent another terrible day of hell at her high school; she was amazed that she had even survived it.

Kagome treaded up the sidewalk and walked through the front doors of her demon exterminating boarding school. She groaned as she followed the crowd of students towards the classroom wing of the mansion. Okay, as if seven hours of normal high school wasn't enough, she had to take an extra three courses at Milestone…talk about cramming education down your throat. This was her first day too, _great…just great_

"This really sucks you know?" Kagome groaned to Riho as the two girls waved to Miroku, who was heading back to his dorm room.

Riho plastered on a smile. "Which part? The one where we have way too much work to do? Or the one where your brother doesn't have to do any of it?"

"Both." 

Riho giggled. "You think it's bad now…wait 'til you get to class." She snickered.

"Why? It shouldn't be that hard."

"It's not."

Kagome put her hands on her hips. "Then what's so bad…other than the fact that it's work?"

"Oh you'll see." Riho giggled as she whipped one of her platinum curls out of her eyes.

"Riho…what do you know that you're not telling me?" Kagome glared at the witch.

"Nothing." Riho giggled suspiciously.

"Riho…come on just tell me…don't make me have to hurt you." Kagome whined.

Riho cleared her throat. "Well…you do know that most students who start coming to Milestone are freshman in high school right?"

Kagome nodded.

"And you're not a freshman."

_Oh no_.

"All the juniors, like us, have Demonology III…" She snickered, "while you have Demonology I…with a bunch of freshman." Riho burst out laughing, collapsing against a classroom door. 

"Stop laughing." Kagome groaned. Everyone she knew was in different classes, while she was stuck with a bunch of kids who were two years younger than her. Kagome didn't understand it; ever since she was a little girl her parent's had been training her on demon extermination…she probably knew more than half the bozos in this school. So why was she the one in the beginners classes? "Stop laughing damn it. It's not funny, Riho."

"Oh…yes…it…is." She managed to get out between giggles. 

Kagome just rolled her eyes and made her way to her first class. "Damn it I hate Mondays…" she turned to glare back at the still laughing Riho. "I hate you, you know?"

Riho held her sides and bit her lip. "And…I…care…because?"

Kagome hmphed as she pushed the door open and took a seat in the back of the fancy classroom. Just as Kagome had expected, the room was filled to the brim with teenagers that were all shorter than her…with the few exceptions._ My life sucks_.

The teacher at the front of the room, an old man with a long narrow face and gray hair smiled at his students…and then frowned. "Welcome to Demonology I Ms. Hirugashi…I am professor Totosai." And that was it, before the teacher turned to his lecture for the day. He didn't seem happy or cheery, just over excited about demons. 

"Alright…first off…all demons are alike. As we have learned already, but I must do a quick recap for our new student…though I still require that you take notes…consider this as a review." 

The room groaned simultaneously. 

"A demon has four pressure points. One is here." He pointed to a model of a demon head that sat on his desk. The head was grotesquely accurate. "Here on the temple. A demon's skull is extraordinarily thick compared to any other creature in the animal kingdom. There are very few sensitive areas," he turned his angry glare at a boy and girl who were talking to each other, "therefore pay attention." He snapped bitterly. "You need to know these things if you're ever in a fight that you might actually need this knowledge to survive." The two shut up. "Alright…the four points are here: the temple; the area below the chin, a good upper stab with a sword is very affective here; then you have the eyes. Demons' eyes are very sensitive…they are filled with a thick green fluid called Mclucid…this allows them to see in the dark far beyond any other animal. But Mclucid is toxic, by puncturing the eye; the Mclucid fluid will drain into their sinuses…and well…basically burn a deadly hole in their head."

Kagome started ignoring him right about here. He spoke monotone, and she knew all of this from her dad…_the fourth weak point would be the area behind the ear_.

"And the last point is right behind their ear, this area has no bone at all, a good stab and you could dig all the way into their medulla oblongata…or also known as the brain."

_What did I tell you_? _What's the point of even going to school when you already know it all?_

~*~*~*~

The rest of Kagome's classes that day seemed to be the same, even Psychic Awareness and Control, Kagome was so far ahead…she had talked to Ms. Rumiko and had found out that Kagome was even ahead of the third years…which she should be with. Kind of ironic don't you think? Kagome did find out that other than herself, Rumiko, and Kikyo there were four other mikos. That's four out of five hundred students.

~*~*~*~

That night Inuyasha lied on his bed in the darkness, his eyes glazed over as he stared up at the stucco ceiling. He could hear his roommate mumbling in his sleep about some girls in a hot tub.

Inuyasha groaned as he grabbed a shoe that was lying on the floor beside his bed and tossed it over at Spike. The green haired youth didn't even stir when it hit him on the arm.

The werewolf snorted. "Only you, Spike."

"No…no…don't…" Spike started kicking in his sheets. "Ladies don't drown each other over me." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "There's plenty of Spike to go around." 

Inuyasha snickered as Spike completely rolled off the bed and landed on the floor with a thud followed by a yelp.

"Ah damn." Spike groaned, rubbing the bruise on his head as he sat up. "That hurt like hell…I'm gonna have an egghead tomorrow for sure."

Inuyasha laughed, "having pleasant dreams?"

Spike Matsumoto nodded. "Oh yeah." He gave Inuyasha a thumbs up. "You should have been there, Inu. They were everywhere…beautiful, hot, gorgeous, women…and each and every one of them was in love with me." He smirked as he tried to stand back up, but it only resulted in him getting even more tangled up in his sheets. "Heck, Pamela Anderson was sitting right beside me, feeding me grapes…now that's the life right there." Spike was the only person in Milestone Manner that Inuyasha would actually consider as a friend or anything close to it. They had been roommates for the past two years…and neither boy would have it any other way. Spike, out of everyone else, didn't care about the whole werewolf thing; because his best friend from childhood had become one. Spike had seen firsthand just how much people threw werewolves out of proportion…to him they were relatively normal human beings. Of course…Spike himself wasn't very normal either.

Inuyasha sat up and stared at Spike in bewilderment. "Pamela Anderson? You do realize you have no chance?" Inuyasha smirked.

Spike sighed as he ran his fingers through his messy green hair. "I know I know…only in my dreams. But seriously you should have seen it…the hot tub was the size of the damn ocean…no-no-no even bigger…stretching as far as the eye could see." He began exaggerating with his hands. "And every pretty girl I've ever seen in my life was there…heck the new girl was there."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Kagome?"

Spike nodded, shining Inuyasha a sly smile. "Yep…she's a pretty girl ain't she? Got a pretty face anyway…she'd be even prettier if she'd actually smile…but still."

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "Feh."

The green-haired boy slowly pulled himself back onto his bed as he flipped on a lamp. "You guys are having to work the same streets now aren't you?"

Inuyasha growled. "The damn bitch is driving me crazy." 

"Already? God it doesn't take long to get on your nerves does it? She just got here Friday. She's only been here three…" he checked the clock: 12:14 A.M., "make that four days."

Inuyasha sat back, leaning against his headboard. "She's just a bitch."

"What did she do?"

"…"

"Inuyasha?" Spike's voice hardened sternly. Spike was used to Inuyasha pleading the fifth, so he knew the only way to get the werewolf to talk was to treat him like a puppy that had just messed on the carpet. "Did she try and attack you or something?"

"No."

"Did she try to stab you with a tranquilizer like Kikyo did the first time she saw you?"

"No."

Spike's brows furrowed. "Did she make fun of you because you're a werewolf?" _Awe…he's getting bullied_.

"Does being called puppy-wuffy count?"

Spike snorted. "Are you serious…that's great." He chuckled to himself, "I like this girl already. So…getting a pet name is what's got your panties in such a bunch?" 

"First off…it's boxers not _panties_." He spat the word out as if it were toxic. "And second…do you really think puppy-wuffy is enough to make me hate her?"

"Yeah." Spike blurted. "That's all it takes…considering this is the great bitchy Inuyasha we're talking about."

Glare.

"So if puppy-wuffy isn't what got you hating this girl…what is it?"

Silence.

"Inuyasha." Again with the stern voice.

"Alright…so she hasn't done anything exactly…she just irritates me ok?"

Spike rolled his eyes as he turned off the light and laid back down. "You're a lost cause, Osuwari. If I got a pet name from a babe like that I'd be excited…" and with that he drifted off to Never Land.

Inuyasha yawned. Why didn't he like Kagome? She seemed ok…sort of. She had called him puppy-wuffy and asked if he was a pedigree…a definite no-no. But other than that…she had come to sit with him at lunch so she didn't mind the fact that he was a werewolf, or did she and she was just picking on him because of it? Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders as he stood up and walked out onto his dorm room's balcony. He sighed as he stared up at the stars. He was all alone, and he liked it that way. No living soul in sight.

He suddenly backed up into the shadows when he saw a figure emerge from a balcony just below him. _Speaking of the devil…_

Kagome walked out onto her balcony, she knew that twelve 'o' clock in the morning was passed curfew, but she couldn't help it. She wasn't tired. She sighed as she leaned against the balcony's cement railing, and glanced around the campus. From what she could gather through the darkness, the only light being the moon, there didn't seem to be any signs of life. All the other balconies around her looked empty, and the lawn itself seemed calm and serene. 

Everything was quiet as a silent wind blew past her, taking her black and purple hair with it. Kagome smiled. It wasn't too hot or too cold outside…it was just right. The breeze whipped at her pajamas and hair as she closed her eyes and embraced the free feeling of the sky around her. Ever since she had been a little girl, Kagome had wanted to be able to fly like superman. She wanted to spread out her arms and rise up into the sky…she wanted to be free, like the birds. She wanted wings, like an angel. 

She raised her arms up and pretended she was flying against the wake of the moon, a juvenile thought but since no one was looking she didn't care how stupid she looked. It was so beautiful outside, like a painting on a crystal canvas. In the moonlight everything seemed to sparkle, the rocks on the sidewalk to the large pond on the left side of the mansion. The dark navy and black colors of the night seemed so pure and majestic.

Kagome took in a deep breath and then exhaled, letting her soul cleanse against the current wind. The most genuine smile edged across her gentle features, she felt…happy, something she hadn't felt in a long time. But the second she realized what she was doing and just how stupid she looked, Kagome pulled her hands back down by her side and glared angrily…her usual face. 

Kagome groaned as she walked back into her dorm room, shutting the sliding glass door behind her. She felt incredibly stupid…wanting to fly like superman. Sounds like something Souta would have done. Kagome choked back tears. _Souta…_

She collapsed onto her bed and buried her face into her pillow, drowning out Riho's snoring. 

Kagome felt like crying her eyes out until she shriveled up and died. Which she would have done had it not been for Miroku. He was all she had left. Kagome had lost everything, her mom, her dad, her grandfather, and her ten-year-old brother, Souta, hell she even lost her cat that her nana had given her when she was five. And she didn't even have a photo…nothing was left…all of it had gone up in flames. She had nothing to remember her family…and Kagome was so afraid that she might forget what they looked like. She felt guilty for surviving…for not being there.

Kagome didn't understand it. She didn't understand why Souta had to die when he was just a stupid little kid. She didn't get it…he was so young, why didn't he get a chance to live a life? 

Inuyasha stared after Kagome's retreating figure for the longest time, his sensitive ears picking up the sound of sobbing. He had watched her that whole time…and was it just him, or had he actually seen her smile? He couldn't help but wonder what was up with that girl. She seemed so dead set on being miserable…and then she just all of a sudden came out and smiled…and then went back to being miserable? He sighed as he retreated back to his room and the talking-in-his-sleep Spike.

~*~*~*~

The next day seemed to go by like any other typical day. And too Kagome's torture, it was team B's day to go out on the prowl. She zipped up the back of her stealth suit and smiled over at Riho as the poor girl stumbled on the floor, trying to pull her boots on and not trip. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Do you need help?"

"Nope…I'm goo-" She fell, "-d." 

Kagome giggled. "You're hopeless, Riho." Kagome pulled her crowbar out of her drawer and stuck it into her makeshift sheathe before she snapped her utility belt around her waste.

The two girls gathered everything together and ran out of their dorm room, through the hallway, and out of the building completely. Each girl scrambling in opposite directions towards their streets. Kagome unfortunately meeting up with Inuyasha.

~*~*~*~

Kagome edged her way down the sidewalk, briefly stepping through the light of a dull street lamp. "This way, puppy-wuffy. I think I see something."

"Would you stop calling me that!? I'm not a dog you know?" Inuyasha screamed as the two tiptoed down their streets. 

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Would you shut up? You're scaring all the demons away, puppy-wuffy."

"Stop it damn it!"

Kagome sighed. "You wouldn't by any chance be pregnant would you?" She giggled.

Inuyasha growled. "That's not funny. I'm not a girl."

"You're PMSing like one!"

"…" Inuyasha glared at her. "You're a pain-in-the-ass, bitch."

Kagome turned around to angrily stare him straight in the eye. "My name's not bitch, whore, or wench. It's Kagome…do you want me to freaking spell it out for you? I'm Kagome…Ka-go-me…not bitch so stop calling me that."

"But I think bitch sounds a 'helluva' lot better…don't you?"

"Fine have it your way, puppy-wuffy."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. "You know it's freaks like you who always end up on Unsolved Mysteries."

"Yeah well it's jerk-offs like you who end up on Jerry Springer." 

Inuyasha snorted. "Please…as screwed up as you are I can picture you up on that stage with some guy screaming the baby isn't his, you damn whore." 

Kagome slapped him clear across the face, the sound of his pain echoing throughout the alleyway. 

"Owe…pain." Inuyasha moaned as he rubbed his jaw, but this time he didn't need to ask what it was for.

"Just to get it through your thick skull, I'm a virgin; V-I-R-G-I-N…much unlike yourself." She scanned him from head to toe, it was obvious that if Inuyasha wasn't such an asshole he'd have girls hanging all over him. He was easy on the eyes, she'd give him that, but his personality just ruined it completely.

Inuyasha rubbed his wound as he gave her a quick look up and down. She was pretty, really pretty, but a pain-in-the-ass. "We're never going to get along are we?" He sighed.

Kagome snorted, she thought about grabbing her crowbar and giving him one good whack over the head but she didn't. "Probably not." She turned around to give the alley a quick look down.

Inuyasha stared at her as she entered into the clearing of the street. He felt bad for her, the Headmaster had told him all about Kagome's past (at least what he knew) and about Kagome's family. Dante had told Inuyasha because he knew just how much the werewolf could easily offend people…so in actuality Headmaster Doi had given Inuyasha a strict warning to steer clear of the 'past' subject. It was sad…her whole family other than Miroku going up in flames while she stood by and watched, not being able to help at all. 

Inuyasha sighed as small droplets of rain began to sprinkle down around him, stinging his bare arm. He watched with interest as Kagome held her crowbar by her side and began searching dumpsters for demon infestations…all the while her stealth suit getting soaked. An evil smirk spread across Inuyasha's face, Kagome had a nice body. He leaned his head over to the side…somehow giving him more concentration to study her with. He knew that her father, being a demon hunter, had been training Kagome ever since she was a little girl. Inuyasha could tell…her years of work showed.

Kagome lifted the last dumpster lid finding that it was empty. She smiled as she turned back around. "All clear." 

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and then suddenly he stiffened. He saw a small flash of gray sprint just behind Kagome. "Stay perfectly still." He ordered hoarsely.

Kagome looked at him with a raised eyebrow as she took a step towards him. "What's gotten into you?"

"I said stay still." He growled as he used his demon reflexes to jump up and pick her up into his arms, he stayed airborne for a brief second before landing on a building's window seal without so much as making a sound. 

Kagome stared up into his amber orbs dumbfoundedly. "What's wrong?" She whispered.

He hushed her. "I think I saw something…"

"A demon?"

"No…this was silver…" He motioned to his hair. "I think it's a werewolf." 

Kagome gulped as she stared up at the moon. "But it's not even a full moon tonight." Oh God she did not want to fight another one of those things again.

Inuyasha scanned the alley below him with his keen wolf eyes. "That's why I'm being extra precocious…the only way for a werewolf to morph on a full moon-less night is if they were openly attacked…and if so…then they're even more dangerous than usual, so be quiet."

"Hey wait…if it takes a werewolf being attacked to make them change…then why can you do it all the time?"

Inuyasha let out an annoyed sigh. "Because my werewolf blood's not as strong it's easier for me to controll."

Kagome nodded, and then realized she was still in the werewolf boy's arms. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" He shot her a nasty glare. 

"Can you put me down?" She whispered.

Inuyasha snorted. "We're three stories high…that's a long fall." He faked like he was going to drop her, forcing her to wrap her arms around his neck in fear. He smirked.

"If you drop me I swear to God I'll kill you." She hissed.

Inuyasha laughed. "You'd be dead."

"Then I'll pull you down wit-" Inuyasha covered her mouth with his hand, cutting her sentence off.

"Shh." 

Kagome gave him an icy glare and almost bit his hand but she stopped herself. 

"There." He pointed to the farthest corner of the alley. "You see it?" A flash of silvery gray darted behind another garbage can and accidentally knocked it over.

"Is it a werewolf?"

Inuyasha nodded, his eyes seeing more than she was. "Yeah but it's just a pup." 

"A pup?"

Inuyasha groaned in frustration. "Yeah a pup…you know…like a puppy…"

Kagome's brows furrowed.

"It's just a damn kid."

Kagome giggled which just irritated Inuyasha even more as he leapt down and fell to the alley floor with ease. His landing was silent, almost like a leaf falling to the grass. He slowly let her climb out of his arms. "Be quiet." He whispered as softly as possible. "It's got to be terrified. If it's just a kid then…it was probably attacked by some bullies or something. But none-the-less he's most likely really shaken up."

Kagome nodded as she pulled a tranquilizer out of her belt she began to tiptoe towards the area where she had last seen the flash of gray when Inuyasha caught her by the arm, stopping her in her tracks. The rain was now pouring around them, drowning out any hopes for Inuyasha of hearing the other werewolf's movements. "Let me do this." He took the tranquilizer from her. "I'm more experienced in this…field." He made his wolf ears twitch to prove his point.

The half werewolf sneaked up to where the pup was hiding. "Come here…" he began to chant, "I'm not going to hurt you. Don't be afraid." He gently moved a mattress out of the way, and to Kagome's surprise there lay a small almost Labrador Retriever looking pup, with floppy ears and blood caked fur. Its eyes danced as it pushed itself as far into the corner as possible. It looked so helpless and scared. The pup whimpered in fear as Inuyasha crouched down and smiled. "Just as I thought." Inuyasha called back to Kagome. "He's been attacked. Come over her, Kag."

Kagome obeyed, she tiptoed over to look at the small werewolf as Inuyasha reached out and grabbed it by the fur of its neck. The small werewolf howled as it kicked and snapped at Inuyasha, the pup bared his fangs and bit into Inuyasha's arm. The older werewolf just ignored the pain as he fumbled with the tranquilizer. The pup squirmed and yelped as Inuyasha took the tranquilizer and buried it into the pup's fur. 

Kagome covered her eyes as the pup yapped in pain and then slowly it morphed back into an unconscious human. Kagome's eyes widened as the figure of a small boy came forth. A very small boy, around the age of six or seven. He had flaming red hair and freckles. Inuyasha pushed the boy's unconscious body back into the corner and up under the mattress where he would be hidden before the white haired youth stood back up and dusted himself off.

Kagome's eyes widened as a frown scratched across her face. "You're just going to leave him here?" She practically shouted.

Inuyasha just nodded like he didn't think anything of it. "Yeah…I can tell he's a runaway…the little runt's probably got no family. Besides…I'm sure he'll get picked up by someone soon."

Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously at him. "We're not going to leave him here…we'll take him to an orphanage. That's where he belongs anyway." Her voice was final as she crawled down on her hands and knees and picked the boy up and cradled him in her arms. 

"You're shitting me right?" 

"No I'm not _shitting_ you." She barked at him protectively.

"You can't take a werewolf to an orphanage…he'd just runaway again. They wouldn't have the faintest idea on how to handle him."

"Oh but the streets will?"

Inuyasha groaned, how was he supposed to answer her without giving out his most well kept secret. He knew something, and he knew that it would be best if they left the pup there…_they_ would come find him and take care of him.

"Fine." She sighed, not in a negotiating mood. "If he can't go to an orphanage then he's going with us."

"No way!" Inuyasha's heart stopped. This girl had to be kidding.

"I said he's coming with us." Her voice was unyielding. "He's just a little kid…" _just like Souta_. "And I refuse to just leave him here to…get abducted or something. He could starve to death out here…or get run over by a car…or worse." 

Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome he's not like a real dog…and he's no house pet. We can't just take him back to Milestone."

"We can and we will." She snapped at him, she smiled gently down at the boys fragile little face. That smile…that smile Kagome had on…Inuyasha recognized that smile. It was just like the one she had had on the balcony.

"Do you realize how much trouble we could get in? Let me correct myself 'will get in,' when they find out we brought a werewolf onto school property."

"We're going to hide him." She gave him a weak smile. "No one will find out…I promise." 

"How in the hell are we supposed to hide a little kid?" 

"He'll stay in my dorm room of course. Nobody ever checks them."

"But what about full moons…how in the hell are we supposed to baby-sit a little monster?" He argued, he had to find a way out of this and fast.

"I'll just have to be extra careful and remember to give him a shot of tranquilizer before he changes every month." She smirked.

"What about while we're at school? Huh? Didn't think about that did you?"

"He'll go to his own school of course."

Inuyasha groaned as he pulled at his hair. "You're hopeless you know that?" But Kagome wasn't listening to him, she was already making her way down the alley way towards Main St. Her eyes lit up as her motherly instincts kicked in and she held the boy close to her. She wondered what his name is. 

"I'm going to fucking burn for this." He groaned as he followed after Kagome. "I can't wait 'til the Milestone staff finds out we brought a werewolf on campus…I'm doomed." _Dante won't care but…oh God Kikyo will, and her dad's one of the school's main sponsors._


	6. chapter 6

****

Ecstasy 

Chapter Six

"Kagome do you have any idea what you're doing?" Inuyasha groaned as he trudged along behind the miko up the front steps of Milestone Manner.

Kagome, who had bought a blanket on her way home, had wrapped it around the young werewolf pup's body to make it look like she was carrying dirty laundry or something. "Of course I do…it's just a little kid…how much trouble can he be?"

Inuyasha snorted. He was about to remark 'you've never had any younger brothers or sisters have you?' But he stopped himself when he remembered what the Headmaster had said about Kagome's younger brother Souta going up in the fire. Inuyasha stared after her as the two pushed through the rest of the B team that was loitering in the living room. Kagome turned the corner and headed up the grand staircase towards her room, Inuyasha followed along behind even though his dorm wasn't on the _girls'_ wing.

Inuyasha thought of as many excuses as possible. He had to think of something and fast, the pup didn't belong here, he belonged with _them_. Inuyasha knew _them _personally…he knew _they'd_ take care of the little brat. Inuyasha grimaced when he remembered the bite mark on his arm as pain shot up his veins and into his shoulder. 

Kagome stopped and turned around to look at him, noticing the trail of blood trickling down his fingers. "Does the bite hurt that badly?" her voice was serious like a nurse's.

Inuyasha smiled cockily. _No shit, Sherlock_. "Nah…the little twerp's bark is worse than his bite. I'll be fine."

Kagome's mouth formed the shape of an 'o'. "Are you sure? Maybe we should take you to the nurse."

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. "No way, Jose. Kikyo's the nurse and there's no way in hell I'm letting that bitch touch me."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she unlocked her door; she began to shut it behind her, not so much as a goodnight to Inuyasha, when the white-haired werewolf stuck his foot in the door. She didn't know why she put up with him. He was rude. He called her names and she seemingly did nothing about it other than tell him he was an asshole.

__

Think fast…maybe I can trick her into letting me have him and I'll take him back. "Maybe he should come with me." Inuyasha blurted.

Kagome looked at the half-werewolf, her eyebrow twitching slightly in annoyance. "Why?"

"Uh…" _come on you have to think faster than that_, "because this is a girls' dorm…and the little brat's a boy. He'd be better off with me."

"Do you really think you're man enough to take on a woman's job? Kids aren't exactly pets you know?"

"Yeah but…" _think damn it think_ "what about Riho…she'll freak if she sees him-"

"And Spike won't?" Kagome interrupted.

"He rooms with _me_…of course he won't. Besides Spike's cool…he had a lot of siblings so he could help me. And he had a friend that was a werewolf so he won't mind."

"Is Spike gay?" Her face was so emotionless that it gave Inuyasha chills.

Inuyasha's eyebrows perked. "Last time I checked…no, at least not that I know of anyway."

_He checked?_ Kagome threw that thought out of her mind. She didn't want to know the answer. "Then he won't have a mother's touch." Kagome slammed the door in his face. 

She walked back into her room, cradling the small child, before she laid him down on her bed. She watched him dream. He was adorable…and the more she watched him the more she felt happier. He almost seemed to have Souta's essence.

Kagome went into her bathroom and came back out with a washcloth to scrub what caked blood remained on the juvenile's face. Just as she was scrubbing his cheek he stirred, his eyes fluttering open.

"Where…where am I?" He stuttered as he tried to sit up. Kagome's smile widened. _He's awake. _

"It's okay," Kagome gave his cheek another whip getting what was left of the dried blood. "Don't worry. You're safe here…I'm Kagome."

His bright green eyes locked onto her. Suddenly he jumped clear across the room in horror. "Where am I?" He whined.

"Don't be scared." Kagome coaxed. "I'm not going to hurt you." She cautiously stood to her feet and eased towards the sobbing boy. "It's okay…you're safe now. I promise you I won't hurt you."

"Please don't hurt me…just leave me alone." The pup backed as far into the corner as he could, grabbing as much stuff as he could to throw at her.

Kagome edged ever closer to him, getting hit with unidentified flying objects all the while. And when she had gotten as close to him as he could handle the little boy bolted back over to the bed and buried himself under the covers.

Kagome inwardly groaned. Souta had liked playing Hide-and-go-seek but this was ridiculous. She tiptoed as gently as she could to the bed and lifted the sheets back softly. He wasn't there. She wasn't sure why she wasn't afraid of this little boy. I mean he was a werewolf after all. But for some odd reason, she felt like if she could just get a hold of him she could calm him down. If she could get a hold of him. 

"Hey where'd you go?" She was sure she had seen him go under the covers. "Come out…please. I pinky promise I'm not going to try and hurt you. I just want to help you." She stood as still as she could, listening to any and all sounds. She could her his hard breathing…from under the bed.

Kagome crawled down on her hands and knees and found herself face to face with a redheaded boy that had a face covered in freckles. "I promise I won't hurt you. I just want to be your friend."

He glared at her. "I don't believe you."

Kagome smiled gently. He didn't believe her, which was to be expected from a street rat. Kagome had hoped he wouldn't have been so timid as he had turned out to be. But she had to stay nice, sweet, and calm; it takes patience to warm a child up to you. Especially a child like this boy, with his obvious background. "If I had wanted to hurt you I would have already done so. I'm telling the truth…I only want to help you."

He wiggled even farther away from Kagome. "Prove it." He snapped.

Kagome rolled her eyes. This boy almost resembled Souta too much. Kagome's patience ran out as she snaked her hand under the bed and gently caught him by the back of his shirt. He yelped as she dragged him out from under the bed. She laid him down on the mattress and held him down while she grabbed a cookie on her desk and handed it to him as a peace treaty. 

His eyes sparkled as he starred at the chocolate chip cookie.

"Go on take it." Kagome smiled. "It's not poisoned or anything." She broke off a small piece and ate it just to prove it to him. And then without warning the boy snatched the treat and stuffed it into his mouth, devouring it whole. Kagome giggled as she handed him another one…and then another…and another…and another, until he was finally full.

His green little eyes stared up at her, at first the emerald orbs were frightened but then they seemed to warm up to the raven-haired girl's gentle and motherly smile. "Did you save me?" He asked randomly as he sat up and glanced around the room excitedly. He jovially bounced up and down as he fingered the blanket that he wrapped around his body.

"Save you? From what?"

"From those men…they tried to kidnap me? Did you save me from them?"

Kagome thought for a moment and then nodded. "Yeah…sort of." She giggled to herself. Was lying to children a sin?

He glanced at her. "Are you my guardian angel?" 

Kagome snorted. This kid had to be nuts. "No. I'm afraid not."

"You're pretty." He stated randomly. "I'm Shippou."

Kagome sweatdropped. _He seems too friendly for a poor little street rat_. "It's nice to meet you, Shippou. Do you want me to take you home now that you're awake?"

Shippou frowned. "I don't have a home."

"Oh…what about your family? Would you like me to see if I could find them?" 

"They're dead."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok." He chirped. "They died a long time ago. How did I get here?" He tilted his head to the side to examine the teenage girl in front of him. 

"I found you hurt on the street so I brought you home to take care of you."

His eyes sparkled. "Are you adopting me?" _How could such an adorable and sweet little boy get turned into a werewolf?_

Kagome giggled. "No. But you can stay here with me for a while if you like…unless you have an aunt or uncle or cousin or something that you could go stay with? Or maybe you have some godparent's?" She watched him closely.

His little head hung. "I don't got nobody." 

Kagome gave him a comforting smile. "I didn't either once upon a time. So you're welcome to stay here with me for as you like."

"Why are you being nice?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "Not sure."

He glanced up at her. "Why are you helping me?"

She thought for the longest time, not sure how to answer his question. "Because you remind me of little boy I once knew." 

~*~*~*~

Inuyasha rubbed his nose where the door had been slammed into it. "Stupid bitch." He muttered under his breath.

Inuyasha turned around to walk away when he heard a childish voice escape from under the door behind him. "Shit." Inuyasha cursed. "How'd the pipsqueak wake up so soon…he was supposed to be doped up on tranquilizer?" Inuyasha whirled back around and began pounding on the door, just as Riho came up to stand behind him.

The witch cleared her throat. "Excuse me. Can you let me into my room?" She wasn't rude or polite. 

Inuyasha turned around to glare at the blond haired pest behind him. "What the hell do you want, bitch?" he hadn't heard what she'd said.

Riho hmphed as she folded her arms across her chest. "Well Ex-c-u-se me, but you're in my way, half-breed," She glanced at his silvery hair and snorted. 

Inuyasha just ignored her and went back to his pounding. "Kagome I know you're in there and I know you can hear me…give me the brat…"

Riho's eyebrow raised in confusion.

~*~*~*~

Kagome groaned from her seat beside Shippou on the opposite side of the door from Inuyasha. "Oh great." She turned to look down at the 'impressionable' child. 

"Who's hitting on the door? He your boyfriend?" Shippou quirked.

"No way is that my boyfriend, that's Inuyasha." An evil smirk spread across her face. "He's a mean and nasty jerk who wants to take you back out on the streets…he's going to be rude to me and make you miserable. You don't want to go with him do you?"

Shippou scrunched up his nose in distaste. "No way, I don't like him. He's mean."

Kagome's smirk broadened; she loved just how easily influenced kids today are. "That's good. Go away Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. "He's mine and you can't have him."

Inuyasha's pounding grew louder until Kagome heard a loud _thwap_ sound. She then heard the angry grumbles of Riho as the door swung open then shut, right before the witch locked the deadbolt back again. 

"What's going on here?" Riho exclaimed. "What the hell's gotten into that damn Inuya-" she stopped the second her green orbs landed on the child, "CUTE!" She screamed as she ran over to Kagome. "Is he your brother or something?" The witch kept her eyes locked on Shippou.

Kagome scratched the back of her head nervously. "Not exactly…no."

"Where'd he come from? Who's kid is he?" she asked still excited as she ran her fingers through his flaming red hair that Kagome was trying to put up in a ponytail. 

"He uh…followed me home."

Riho's expression changed drastically. "What?"

Kagome went to answer when she was interrupted by Inuyasha's pounding. "Damn it you stupid girl hand the damn pup over. He's mine." Inuyasha screamed.

Kagome snorted as she grabbed Riho's baseball bat that was lying in the middle of the floor. She marched up to the door, unlocked it, and stomped out. She glared daggers at Inuyasha as she poked him in the chest with the bat. "I've had just about enough of you annoying the shit out of me." She turned to glance back at Shippou and Riho. "Do either of you guys know how I can get a restraining order?"

Inuyasha rolled his amber orbs, he didn't seem to be fazed by the fact that Kagome was 'armed and dangerous'. He grabbed the bat and yanked it out of her grasp, tossing it to the side. "Just give the damn kid over to me and I'll stay as far away from you as possible."

"Why do you want him so badly if he's just a 'damn kid'?"

Inuyasha sweatdropped. How was he supposed to answer that without giving too much information away? "I just do, ok? Now hand him over."

"No way." Kagome shot at him. "He doesn't want to go with you."

Shippou leaned in and whispered to Riho. "Doesn't look like I have much of a choice do I?"

Riho smiled. "Nope…you're stuck with whoever wins this, sweetheart."

Kagome stomped on Inuyasha's foot forcing him to howl in pain. 

"How long do you think this'll go on?" Shippou continued.

Riho shrugged her shoulders. "Knowing these two," she glanced down at her wristwatch, "we could be here when Jesus comes back."

"I swear, Kagome." Inuyasha screamed, waking up the entire mansion. "You don't know what you're doing. Just hand the damn kid over."

"His names Shippou." Kagome countered.

"Whatever…who cares. Just hand him over…now."

"No." Kagome put her hands on her hips threateningly. "Why do you even want him so badly? Just a second ago you wanted me to leave him lying in the middle of an alley. You want to take him back don't you?"

"Hand him over."

"No!"

"Now!" He ordered.

"Over my dead body." 

"That can be arranged." Inuyasha snapped. "Just hand the damn kid over." 

"Forget it…I'm not letting you throw a child out on the streets, alone and helpless. He could starve to death."  
_Damn it_, Inuyasha groaned, _how can I get this kid and take him to **them** without Kagome finding out about **them**_. "I swear to God if you don't hand Shippou over-"

"You'll what? Run to Headmaster Dante like a little tattletale? How can you be such a loser? Dante would do something awful to Shippou because he's a werewolf. All the Headmaster cares or thinks about is ridding his precious city of demons…how can you just let him have Shippou? Shippou's a helpless little kid. "

Inuyasha thought for a moment. Maybe he should just tell her, tell her everything…it'd save him a hell of a lot of time from arguing. "Dante wouldn't give a shit about Shippou being a werewolf…trust me…he lets me come to his 'precious' school. He'll help the damn kid if you let him."

Kagome snorted. "How would you know?"

"I just do alright."

"How? How do you know he won't use Shippou as like a lab rat?"

Riho glanced down at Shippou and frowned. "You're a werewolf?" The little boy nodded shyly. Riho smiled, "don't worry…as long as Kagome's around she won't let anything happen to you." Riho groaned when she heard Kagome slap Inuyasha across the face. "I've had just about enough of this. What about you?" Riho smiled down at Shippou as the little boy nodded in agreement. "I bet I can find a spell that could fix this."

Riho scrambled over to her side of the room and began rummaging through her things until she found her spell book. She quickly began flipping through the pages for a subduing spell. 

"The headmaster won't hurt Shippou…I fucking promise. Ok?" Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs. He was beginning to wonder why he cared so much about the little brat in the first place. Why not just leave him with Kagome and let her get boiled alive when the teachers find the damn kid?

"How can you promise that? The man is cruel…he makes us hunt werewolves and demons…"

"I'm half a werewolf and he doesn't care about that. He's a Goddamn vampire, I seriously doubt he's gonna give a shit about some stupid kid who happens to be a werewolf." Inuyasha accidentally blurted out. He didn't really realize what he'd said until he saw the look on Kagome's face.

"But…vampires are supposed to be…evil." Kagome practically whimpered; it wasn't that she was afraid of vampires, on the contrary, she loved Anne Rice books, but…she didn't really want to believe her teacher was one. She had been alone in a room with that man…and wait, if he was a vampire then why did he have a school for demon extermination? 

"Oh my God. You're not going to go all stereotypical on me are you?" Inuyasha shouted. "Somebody needs to lay off on the Buffy reruns. If the Headmaster is 'evil' because he's a vampire then am I Princess Diana because I'm a werewolf?"

Kagome snorted, finally returning to her usual self. "Add a tiara and you could pull it off." 

"I found it." Riho gasped to herself. _Subduing spell for dogs_. She didn't actually know there was such a thing. She read the instructions hastily. _Sure Inuyasha isn't a real dog, just an asshole…uh…werewolf. But…I'm pretty sure it doesn't matter. Right?_ Riho read the instructions out loud to Shippou. "Are you having problems with your dog over obedience? To ensure that your dog behaves simply take his collar and," Riho glanced around the room. Inuyasha doesn't have a dog collar. Riho spotted one of her Catholic rosary beads sitting on her dresser. "This'll work won't it?"

Shippou shrugged his shoulders as Riho continued with the instructions. "Place the collar in the center of a circle of candles." Riho scrambled over to her desk where she had left the candles from yesterdays séance, she grabbed her lighter and went to work as fast as she could before she read the next instruction. "After the candles are lit, place a sample of the dogs fur beside the collar." Riho looked over just in time to see Inuyasha rip some of his hair out in frustration. Riho smirked as she ran over, and grabbed the locks, going completely unnoticed. _He's making this way too easy for me_. She placed the 'fur' next to the collar and went to the next step in the spell just as Kagome started to try and slam the door on Inuyasha's foot.

"Next say these simple words: Take thy beast, and break his will. Repeat this five times." Riho gulped. "I've never done a spell this powerful before." She hesitantly closed her eyes and obeyed what the book had directed. "Take thy beast, and break his will. Take thy beast, and break his will. Take thy beast, and break his will. Take thy beast, and break his will. Take thy beast, and break his will." 

Suddenly a flash of light spread through out the center of the candles, Riho watched in amazement as the necklace disappeared one bead at a time. She quickly turned around and watched as the beads began to reappear around Inuyasha's neck.

"What the fuck is this?" He growled when he suddenly realized the beads around his neck. He tried to rip the neckpiece off but they wouldn't lift over his head.

Kagome paused in mid-sentence to stand there flabbergasted. "Huh? What's happening to Inuyasha?" She didn't expect an answer.

Riho's jaw dropped right before she jumped up and down screaming "Woohoo…I did it. I actually did it." She picked Shippou up in a tight 'breathtaking' hug. "I'm not a worthless excuse for a witch after all."

Inuyasha tried to take the necklace off, but they didn't budge. He grunted as he tried to pull it up over his head, but no matter how hard he tried the necklace stayed glued to the back of his neck. He glared daggers at the rejoicing Riho. "What the hell did you do to me?" He snapped at her.

Riho smirked as she released Shippou and walked over to stand by her roommate's side. "It's called a Canine Subduing spell."

"What the hell does subduing mean?" Inuyasha screamed as he fought with the beads.

"I think subduing means dominating over something. But I'm not quite sure."

Inuyasha snorted. "Dominating? Don't tell me that just because you got some dumb necklace around my neck, you think you've won? Please." That almost sounded stupid.

Riho smirked, "Kagome…I was going to use the spell myself, but since it works where only one person can control him…I'm gonna let you have it. Since you have to live with him during night shift and all." She stared Kagome in the eyes, sending her thoughts through telepathy. _Think of a word, Kagome. Any word that is directed towards Inuyasha and Inuyasha alone. And then just say it_.

__

What do you mean? Kagome responded.

Riho smirked. _It's how the spell works, by responding to a simple one-word command. What's the one thing you wish you could do? Piss Inuyasha off right?_

Kagome nodded.

__

And what pisses Inuyasha off the most?

Kagome smirked. "Treating him like a puppy."

Riho nodded as Kagome yelled "SIT" on impulse.

Both girls watched in astonishment as the necklace lit up in a purple aura and then dragged Inuyasha to the floor face first with a loud _thud_. 

"What in the hell?" Inuyasha mumbled into the carpet. "What did you do to me you stupid witch?"

"That's Ms. Witch to you." Riho laughed.

Inuyasha tried to stand back up but his face remained plastered to the floor. "Damn it." He cursed.

Kagome stood there still very confused. "What…did…what happened?"

Riho smiled. "It's just a simple spell, really" she crossed her fingers behind her back. The spell had actually been really hard…she in actuality didn't know if it would have worked or not. Inuyasha could have ended up with two heads. "All I did was lock these beads around his neck…so whenever you feel like it, just say 'sit' and Inuyasha will…sit." She laughed inwardly. Riho wished the spell worked for her, she could think of a million ways to have fun with it, but unfortunately, it worked where it only responded to Kagome and the word 'sit'. 

Kagome's smile widened evilly. "You mean like this? SIT."

Inuyasha's necklace lit up again as it slammed him even deeper into the floor.

Riho giggled. "Kagome…you're a genius. I absolutely love it." The witch bent over and patted Inuyasha's ears as he cussed up at storm that would have made Ozzy Osbourne blush. "He's so cute when he's angry. Now the only people who, as it says in the book, that can remove the spell is the witch that conducted the spell, and/or anyone else who conducted in it. That's me and you Kag." Riho smirked. "This means…no matter how hard you try, Inu-baby…you're screwed." She made her words very simple and drawn out so that even a baby could understand. And of course, Inuyasha being treated like a puppy just pissed him off even more.

"There should be a law against this." Inuyasha snapped.

Riho gave Kagome a high-five. "Riho." Kagome laughed. "I think I'm going to start a new religion, Riho-ism." 

The two girls walked back into their room, locking the door behind them, and leaving Inuyasha lying in the middle of the hallway.

Inuyasha grumbled when he was finally able to stand back up…about an hour later. "Fine you just keep the damn kid." He snapped at the door, at last getting fed up, he limped back towards his own dorm. "Stupid girl." He called back. "If you get caught don't come running to me." He began trying to jerk the necklace off, to no avail.

~*~*~*~

Spike practically had a hernia as he watched Inuyasha try and cut the necklace off with a pocketknife. "I knew the first time I saw that girl I was going to love her, but this…" he watched as the knife's blade broke in half, "this is just rich." He rolled off his bed and onto the floor, laughing hysterically. 

Inuyasha snarled at him, "it's funny now but wait 'til those witches put one on you."

Spike laughed. "Note to self: Don't piss off witches or mikos." 

Inuyasha groaned as he banged his head down on his computer desk. "This sucks."

The green-haired youth bit back his laughter, as hard as it was. "So…Kagome brought a werewolf home huh?"

Inuyasha groaned as his answer.

"Did you even try and see if you could take him to the Warehouse?" 

Inuyasha nodded. "Of course I did. Just how stupid do you think I am? It's because of that that I have these damn things plastered to me." He jerked at the necklace one last time before finally giving up. "I had planned to take the damn kid there, I figured _they_ would take care of him…but no, the bitch thought I was just going to toss him back out in the dumpster." 

Spike sighed, running his fingers through his hair that had given him his nickname. His hair tended to spike off in all sorts of directions. It was unruly. "Why didn't you just tell her about the Warehouse? I'm sure she would have been glad to let you take the kid if she'd known the truth."

"I can't let her know about _them_, we're not supposed to let anyone know about _them_. Dante's orders."

Spike rolled his eyes. "The Warehouse is the only place where this kid would be safe. I think that just for this occasion we could bend the rules…a little."

"Forget it, Spike. I'm not about to let that bitch know about the Warehouse…or the Warehouse boys. And that's final."

Spike sighed. He knew just how much Inuyasha loved the Warehouse; he'd protect it with his life…why? No one knew. Maybe it was because that was the only place where Inuyasha could be himself and be accepted.

"I'm just going to have to either rat her out…or kidnap the kid when she's not around." Inuyasha continued, running his plans through his head.

"You wouldn't really tell on her would you? You do know Kikyo would have her dad personally see to it that Kagome's expelled, and you know as well as I do Kagome and Miroku have nowhere else to go."

Inuyasha groaned. "Fine…plan B…we kidnap the kid."

"When are you planning to do this, Mr. Secret-agent."

Inuyasha smirked. "Call me Bond, James Bond."

Spike rolled his eyes. "Inuyasha seriously. Tell me this: when are you just going to kidnap this kid…and when you do you know she's going to notice when he's gone…?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"…And when the kids gone who's she gonna suspect who took him?"

"Me…but who cares. It's not like she can actually do anything to me-" Inuyasha cut himself off as Spike reached out and fingered the rosary beads. "Ah shit…" Inuyasha groaned before he banged his head back down on the desk "She's gonna 'sit' me 'til my head pops off."

Spike chuckled. "Either way you look at it…you're gonna die for a noble cause."

"Damn it." Inuyasha groaned.

"_Inuyasha the Martyr_." Spike laughed. "It has a nice ring don't it?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Blah…this chapter was pathetic, but I did finally find a way to incorporate the whole 'sit' situation between Kagome and Inuyasha. Alright, I'm sorry I haven't been updating regularly on my stories, I'm trying to update at least once a week. But it's hard you know? Trying to juggle a job; school; babysitting all my cousins, nieces, nephews, brothers, sisters, and neighbors; and finding time to spend with my friends. ::sigh:: So I'm sorry if I'm not exactly the fastest writer in the world, I really do apologize. I know I'm leaving you guys in the dark but…with all the stuff I listed and add on three stories I have to update regularly with. It's a lot for a kid as lazy as me. Hehe. I still love you guys though…can I adopt you? Just kidding. But I promise when summer rolls around my updating will come a hell of a lot faster. Also…because I'm one of those people who loves to write (just doesn't have the time to do it) I want to start another one when I finish _Rumors Ruin Reputations_ (which has like four chapters left.) And since it'll be during the summer I will be able to devote more time to it. I'm leaning more towards _Born to be Wild_ myself. I had a lot of good ideas for that one. But none-the-less I'm gonna let you guys vote. Either send your choice via email or review. Just write in the title of your story and the one that gets the most votes wins. Here's the list of ideas I'm debating on starting:

1. **_Once Upon a Time:_**Kagome's the geeky girl who loves fantasy novels. But when a group of bullies throw her book into a wishing fountain at the mall, she finds herself face to face with her novel's hero. But is he really the way the book portrays him? I can update regularly on this one. It's based on my best friend. (I made Kagome just like her. Sorry for the OOC but I well…never really liked Kagome's personality in the anime. She seemed too weak.) 

2.**_ All's Fair in Love and War_**: Kagome's the commander of a battleship. Inuyasha's the lazy-carefree space pirate. What happens when Kagome takes over his spacecraft, making him a prisoner of his own ship, just to take him back to be tried for treason? Poor Inuyasha. This one would be really hard. It's original but I've never been all that good at stuff like this. but I admit the scenes that I had in my mind were hilarious. But I would not be able to update regularly on this one because I'd have to type the chapter and let my friend check it. (She's an ace when it comes to Star Trek and all that stuff.)

3.**_ Born to be Wild_**: Kagome's the mayor's daughter, raised to be a lady. But when she meets a group of misfits, they persuade her to ditch school and run away with them on the road trip of a lifetime that's filled with car chases, fistfights, and gay strip clubs. This one is my personal pick. I like the idea of Inuyasha and his friends who just happen to be well…different, dragging Kagome along on their adventure. I pictured each character to be unique, so that there'd be a character for everyone to relate to. Basically it's a group of unlikely friends who just happen to find themselves getting along. Imagine that. But this one I think I could update regularly on. 


End file.
